Halloween Tales
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Collection of one shots showing Halloween Time for the HP Characters. Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Has Yaoi, Yuri, no pairings, fluff, angst, a range of ratings and Genre, chaos, collection of one shots. Completed.
1. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Afraid**

**Pairing: Fenrir/Harry**

**Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?**

Fenrir could not believe his eyes as he looked down at the box that his mate had given him, "You must be joking."

"Please," Harry asked with large innocent watery eyes, "For me? Pwease? I promise to let you have a large raw stake for tea."

Fenrir let out a long suffering sigh as he looked at his hopeful mate, he really was a big pushover when it came to his pup but with those big green eyes he just couldn't say no. It was at times like these when Fenrir was glad that the rest of the pack could not see them.

"Harry...where did you get the idea for these costumes from?" Fenrir asked with a heavy sigh as he glared down at the box he held.

"Oh, I got the idea from one of Teddy's Halloween CD's, I had it on a few days ago while cleaning the house," Harry answered simply with a thoughtful look, "I was listening to this song and when I heard it I was hit with the idea for our Halloween costumes."

At Harry's large grin Fenrir let out a deep groan.

"Just great, I a big bad evil alpha werewolf is going to be dressing up as a children's character out of a children's CD," Fenrir groaned out loudly causing Harry to give him a disapproving look.

Fenrir you haven't even looked to see what your costume is!" Harry huffed out angrily, "You just took the box, looked at it and groaned, without looking inside! Please, look inside for me, I promise that you'll love your costume."

Fenrir let out a deep sigh as his mate gave him 'that' look, oh how he hated it when he got given 'that' look. Muttering to himself Fenrir took the top of the black and orange box and looked inside, what he saw made a large relief grin appear on his face.

"Pup, only you would do this," Fenrir barked out in laughter, "I should have known you wouldn't of done anything normally."

"Take it out, take it out," Harry said excitedly with a large grin on his face, "I want to see if it fits or I have to make any changes to your costume."

"Alright alright," Fenrir chuckled as he pulled out his costume.

As Fenrir pulled out his Halloween costume you could see the thick warm grey fur that hung heavily from the martial. Two pointed ears and a long animal like snot joined together to form a hood while the rest of the costume fell down like a grey fur blanket with a stiff short tail at the bottom of the costume. Chuckling Fenrir pulled out a pair of shoes and gloves in the sharp of clawed paws in the shape and fur as the main costume.

"A wolf, my costume for Halloween is a wolf," Fenrir chuckled as he looked over his costume.

"See? It isn't as bad as you thought it was going to be," Harry teased, his anger mostly gone at the expression on Fenrir's face.

"No it isn't," Fenrir chuckled as he placed his costume carefully back into the box, "What was the song that you got inspiration from?"

Grinning Harry answered, "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?"

"Very funny," Fenrir said rolling his eyes at the joke, "And what are you going to be going as?"

"Oh? I thought that was obvious," Harry answered with an innocent grin, "I'll be going as little red riding hood."

**Until the next prompt...**


	2. Little Pumpkins' First Halloween

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Autumn**

**Pairing: No, Godfather/Godson fluff between babyTeddy and Harry Potter.**

**Little Pumpkins' First Halloween**

"It's going to be your very first Halloween tomorrow isn't it," Harry said as he leant forward into the baby pram, "Is Teddy excited?"

The baby dressed as an extremely adorable pumpkin gurgled and kicked happily in response while enjoying the bright orange colour of his costume.

"When we get to nursery you're going to have so much for," Harry rambled as he pushed the pram along the road, "It was a wonderful idea of the nursery to get you all dressed up and have a little party for Halloween."

Teddy looked up at his Godfather with wide innocent eyes while sucking on his fist, he had no idea what this 'Halloween' thing was and the only good thing about what he was wearing was the warmth and the pretty colour through he would do anything to see his Uncle Harry give one of those rare smiles.

Humming to Teddy Harry walked along the road enjoying the crisp crunching sound that the autumn leaves made under his feet at he walked on them, he lazily wondered if he could transfigure or find a Halloween toy to give to Teddy for his first Halloween.

"Look Teddy," Harry cried out excitedly as he pointed to the small Victorian style building which was the nursery, "It looks like they've really gone to town, they've got pumpkins and hanging decorations and all sorts outside, I can't wait to see what it looks like inside!"

Teddy merely blinked and gave Harry a large one tooth smile; he did not understand what his uncle Harry was going on about at all.

Speeding up his pace Harry quickly got to the front door of the nursery. Giving Teddy a quick smile he leant over and pressed the buzzer on the door to let the nursery workers know he was here.

"I'm so glad I took a photo of you my little pumpkin," Harry cooed as he tickled Teddy's tummy causing the child to break out into laughter, "I bet your going to be the cutest of them all."

"And the quietest."

Blinking in surprise Harry turned to the nursery door to find a woman of her late twenties with long brown hair and soft brown eyes dressed up as a black cat.

"Mrs. Appleberry!" Harry cried out happily, "I didn't see or hear you answer the door."

"I was close by," Mrs. Appleberry answered with a soft smile on her face, "If I was you I'd get ready for a lot of crying when you come in here."

"Oh?" Harry asked in confusion, "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing is wrong, it's really very cute if you forget about their crying and screaming," Mrs. Appleberry replied standing aside to allow Harry and Teddy to enter, "But...well it seems they..."

Understanding suddenly wash over Harry as he carefully brought the pram and Teddy into the nursery, a small pitying yet amused smile appeared on his face.

"They saw each other in their costumes and got scared didn't they?" Harry asked with a grin as he parked Teddy's pram, "My friend's, Hermione and Ron, children did the very same thing when they went to school for their Halloween party yesterday."

"Got it in one," Mrs. Appleberry said dryly as she closed the door only to shiver as the cold wind came past them, "It's very cold out there, I think we should be getting a bit of frost tonight."

"Well then I'll be ready with the camera," Harry said with a large grin on his face as he scooped Teddy up out of the pram, "It'll be Teddy's first time seeing frost."

Mrs. Appleberry gave a very unlady like snort, "Ah yes, you and your camera, you're always taking photos of Teddy."

"Yes well he is doing a lot of firsts," Harry replied defensively as he held Teddy protectively, "So what have you got planned for today? Need an extra hand in the kitchen washing up or something?"

"That would be lovely Harry, I'm so glad that you took all of those courses on child care when Teddy came into your care, you're a big help to the nursery," Mrs. Appleberry said with a happy smile on her face, "Today we are going to sing a few Halloween songs, eat a few sweets and do one or two other Halloween activities."

Nodding his head Harry followed Mrs. Appleberry down the hallway towards Teddy's classroom, as they got closer the crying got louder. It was all Harry could do to hope that Teddy wouldn't suddenly start crying too.

"Right, are you ready for your first Halloween party my little pumpkin?" Harry asked as he placed a loving kiss on Teddy's nose.

Teddy's response was a happy smile and to grip Harry's nose in a painfully tight hold.

**Until the next prompt...**


	3. I'm Too Sexy for a Costume

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**A/N: The ending to this chapter was written by my awesome Oneechan, Werebunny87! She's the greatest!**

**Prompt Used: Bat**

**Pairing: Severus Snape and Harry Potter**

**I'm Too Sexy for a Costume**

"Please, it's not like I'm asking you to wear make-up or dress up in some cute frilly dress!" Harry pleaded with his lover, "You did promise me that you would help me to chaperone this new Halloween idea of Dumbledore's!"

"Yes I did," Severus said nodding his head as he stood in the middle of his and Harry's living quarters, "Through I never said anything about dressing up in a costume."

"Why not? You'll fit in and be seen less if you do," Harry said trying his best to get Severus to agree, "I mean it's not very different from how you normally are."

"Harry, do you feel alright?" Severus asked suddenly causing Harry to freeze.

"Yes," Harry said slowly nodding his head in confusion, "Why?"

"Because you're trying to get me to dress up to look like a giant bat to go trick or treating around the castle with a bunch of dunderheads," Severus replied causing Harry to groan loudly, "If you want me to come then you must allow me to wear the costume I want to wear."

That comment made Harry freeze, "You have a costume for yourself already in mind?"

"Correct," Severus replied with a nod of his head, "And I will be going as the most terrifying, nightmare inducing, spine chilling, bone rattling, bed wetting-"

"Alright, alright," Harry chuckled as he looked at his love with a large smile on his face, "I get it, you want to uphold your reputation you've got going. So...what are you going as?"

"I thought you would of never of asked," Severus replied with a sexy smirk causing Harry to roll his eyes, "I'll tell you if you give me a kiss."

"Idiot," Harry sighed through he did comply.

Taking a couple of steps forwards Harry placed a loving kiss quickly on Severus' lips only to give a startled squeak of surprise as Severus' arm wrapped around his waist and deepened the kiss. Moaning softly Harry gently pushed away and sent Severus a glare.

"I know what you are trying to do and it won't work," Harry said stubbornly as he glared at the smug Severus, "So you can get those arms off of me and just get into your Bat Costume."

Sighing dramatically Severus removed his hands through he did not get into the bat costume. At Harry's look Severus let out a mock long suffering sigh.

"I have already got a costume Harry," Severus said with a smirk playing on his lips, "I'll show it to you now."

"Great," Harry cried out as his eyes lit up in excitement.

Harry waited for a few minutes for Severus to go and get his costume only to give a small frown as the clocked ticked and Severus did not move a single muscle. Glaring at Severus all Harry got in return was a playful raised eyebrow from Severus.

"I am wearing my costume," Severus said simply as he motioned to the clothes he was wearing.

"But they are just your every day clothes," Harry said with a frown on his face as he looked over his lover's black robes, "How can that be your Halloween Costume?"

"I'm going as myself," Severus answered with a smirk playing on his lips, "As the scary bat of the dungeons and whatever other names the students have given me."

It was all Harry could do but to nod his head slowly in understanding at Severus' words after all on some level the Potion Master was correct as he _was_ the scariest person in Hogwarts.

"Fine," Harry pouted, "You win but next year you are going to wear what I pick out for you! Come on then, before we're late."

"I don't need a costume but you do," Severus said pointing to Harry's normal clothes, "I will meet you there."

Watching as Severus made his way to the door Harry couldn't hold it in anymore, he just had to ask.

"Wait! Why can't I go as myself? I mean I could go as the man who defeated Voldemort, how many children in the wizarding world will be dressing up as me?" Harry asked with a pout, "Why do you get to go in your normal clothes for and I don't?"

Severus raised a brow at his Harry, a smirk quirking his lips as he wandered closer to the door. He turned his head towards Harry when he was at the threshold, his smug look never fading.

"I just look that good." He stated and then walked out, his cloak billowing behind him.

Harry rolled his eyes at his lover's actions, but found that he couldn't disagree.

"Git." He muttered fondly, and followed his love out the door.

**Until the next prompt...**


	4. Trick

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Black Cat**

**Pairing: None**

**Trick!**

With a sly smirk on his whiskered face he quickly made his way down the muggle street, his paws daintily touched the ground as he move with his tail high in the air and his head held high. All in all he gave the picture of a very elegant and posh snooty cat, or he would of if it was not for that smirk on his lips or that glint in his emerald cat eyes that were always present in the Weasley Twins'.

To any normal muggle or magical person he simply looked like a black cat ducking and weaving through the large crowds of children going trick or treating with their parents in an attempt to get home which suited him just fine as he did not have to put up with the pulls of the tail or the attempted petting's.

His bright emerald eyes scanned the many houses on the street until he came to a certain one, a small fanged grin made its way to the cat's face as it headed directly towards number four.

"When did the Dursley's get a pet cat?" Mrs. Number 6 asked her husband as a black cat walked past, "I thought Petunia was allergic to cats?"

"She was properly lying love," came Mr. Number 6 said simply, "I saw something very interesting when I went to collect a few documents from the police station today, apparently Dudley Dursley is the uncontrollable criminal and drug addict while Harry Potter has gone to a posh boarding school and his become a teacher there."

He felt a well of pride fill up inside of him as he listened to the muggles, it seemed that his trick on his 'loving' relatives was going much better then he could of ever of hoped it could.

As he came to stand in front of number 4 a wicked smirk came to the black cat's face as it gazed into the window, even though darkness came from within the light of the TV and the sounds from it betrayed the fact that someone was home.

Evil the cat walked on Petunia Dursley's prized perfect grass making sure to leave several bits of unturned earth as it went. Quietly it came to the front door and sat down while making sure to put on its most innocent and cute face.

Letting out a low pitiful mew and scratching on the door it waited for the front door to open and only by pure chance that a few seconds later Petunia opened the front door to put the empty milk bottles out only to scream at what she saw.

"A-A A..." Petunia stuttered as she stood frozen to the spot, her eyes never moved from staring at the creature in front of her, "A...A...B-B..."

"Woman," Vernon's familiar voice came from within the house, "What is all that noise about? What will the neighbours think?"

Petunia did not reply through, her face went pale and she stumbled backwards trying to get away from the black cat. Black Cat's meant bad luck and Petunia did not want any bad luck especially now that things had suddenly started to look up with the freak never returning now that he had graduated from that school of his.

The black cat looked up at Petunia with its bright emerald green eyes and tilted its head to the side to give Petunia a clear view of the white mark in the same of a lightning bolt across its forehead.

"Mum!" Dudley's winning voice came from somewhere in the house, "I'm hungry! Get me more food!"

Petunia and the black cat locked eyes; the black cat gave a soft innocent meow and Petunia's eyes rolled back as she collapsed onto the floor in a faint.

'That was fun' the black cat grinned as its tail twitched backwards and forwards, 'I now know why the twins like going Halloween Trick or Treat for.'

**Until the next prompt...**

**Just to clear everything up the black cat in this fic was Harry and the Halloween theme this fic was all about was trick or treat with Harry giving Petunia a Trick.**


	5. Trick or Treat or Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Blood Curdling**

**Pairing: None**

**Trick or Treat or Death?**

His hair blew in the wind as he faced his enemy, a look of pure concentration showed on his face as he glared at the figure in front of him, his robes moved about in the wind.

Silence echoed throughout the area as no one dared to move a single muscle as they gathered around the battle that was about to take place. The wind howled loudly through the tree's as hearts pounded loudly in everyone's chest.

The soft yet shrill cawing of a raven echoed throughout the grounds as it sat on one of the many old grave stones.

"Oh no, a raven," a young first year student cried out as they pointed to the bird, "Ravens are the massager's of death!"

Whispers broke out as eyes flickered between the two figures in the middle of the circle to the raven on the grave stone.

"Albus, did you have to decorate the Hogwarts grounds like this for Halloween?" Minerva asked as she motioned to the large spooky graveyard they were standing in, "You are going to give the children nightmares."

"Oh hush Minerva, this is what Halloween is all about, it's only a little fun," Dumbledore replied popping a pumpkin shaped lemon drop into his mouth, "Do you w-"

"No I do not want a lemon drop," Minerva snapped angrily as she turned to the two figures that was the focus of all the attention and gazed at them worriedly, "Do you really...do you think he will kill Harry?"

"Oh Minerva, Harry will be fine," Dumbledore said scolding his Deputy lightly, "He would never harm Harry."

"But Alubs he hates Harry," Minerva said worriedly as her eyes flickered from Dumbledore, to Harry and then to Dumbledore again, "What if he uses that Blood Curdling spell on Harry? I mean-"

"Minerva, enough, Harry will be fine," Dumbledore said as he gazed at Minerva over his half moon glasses, "Have a sweet and enjoy the show, Harry will be fine."

Minerva nodded her head worriedly, she did not truly believe the Headmaster, and turned back to the middle of the circle and fingered her wand. If the need came to it then she would jump in and defend her student.

Harry Potter took a deep breath as he gazed at the dark figure in front of him; his hand wrapped itself tightly around the brown sack in his hand. Taking a deep breath Harry stepped forwards with his sack out front and held open as he walked towards the other person in the circle while never taking his eyes off of them.

As Harry came to a stop in front of the other person he took a deep breath, looked deep into those cold dark black eyes and spoke loudly and clearly.

"Trick or Treat Professor Snape."

Everyone gasped in shock, Harry Potter had really done it, now it was up to Professor Snape, would Harry get killed, tricked or treated? Nervous eyes turned to the sneering face of Professor Snape in expectation.

**Until the next Prompt...**


	6. Lord Voldemort or The Bogeyman?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Bogeyman**

**Pairing: None**

**Lord Voldemort or The Bogeyman?**

Voldemort let out a low groan as he stared down the small five year old muggle girl who was currently dressed up in some very strange clothes. Why couldn't this little girl just let him do what he wanted to do? All he wanted to do was a bit of stealing, chaos making and general killing everyone. What was wrong with that?

Apparently a lot.

"Who are you meant to be?" the child asked with a frown on her face, "You don't look like anyone I know, are you out of some adult scary movie?"

Voldemort let out a low growl, "Girl, I am Lord Voldemort, Darkest and strongest Dark Wizard ever born! I will wipe out those who I deem to be unpure and-"

"I don't know him; it looks like you've chosen a pretty bad costume to wear," the girl said simply with a small frown on her face, "Would you like to borrow my fairy hat? Maybe my big brother can give you some of his fake blood?"

"Who do you think you are talking to Lord Voldemort like this?" Voldemort growled out, "I do not need anything from you or your filthy brother, I-

"That really is bad grammar, to talk about yourself in the third person," the girl tutted with a frown on her face, "You should of paid more attention in school. My name is Claire Smith, and you?"

"I am Lord Voldemort," Voldemort roared out as he glared down at the unimpressed girl, "I will kill you in the most painful way possible Smith, I will take-"

"Heard it before," Claire said with a board yawn, "And I want your real name, not the name of the character you're dressed up as."

"I am not dressed up at all!" Voldemort cried out angrily, "It is you muggles who wear strange clothes, I-"

"Am boring," Claire said with a pointed look, "Are you supposed to be the bogeyman?"

"Bogeyman?" Voldemort said slowly with a frown, "Who is this Bogeyman?"

"You've never heard of him?" Claire asked with wide eyes, "His only the most scariest monster out there and on Halloween night he comes out from under your bed and eat you!"

"So..." Voldemort said slowly with a thoughtful expression on his face, "If I was to tell you that I was this Bogeyman you'd run away scream and crying?"

Claire slowly nodded her head, "A...Are you? I mean you look like what I thought the Bogeyman would look like and you seem to be determined to scare me and this is Halloween night..."

"And you say that this Bogeyman person is extremely scary and powerful?"

"Yes he is," Claire said nodding her head madly, "Lots of people are scared of him and he is the King of Halloween!"

Voldemort gave a dark evil grin and leant down so he was level with Claire Smith and whispered into her ear.

"Well I see you've worked out who I really am...you see...I'm the bogeyman and on his Halloween night I've come to find a yummy little child to eat...with all of these horrible normal people dressed up in costumes no one would think I'm not a normal person dressed up like them."

Claire's eyes went wide and her face went pale as she stared into the eyes of Voldemort, fear flashed through her eyes as she took a step backwards.

"And do you know what?" Voldemort said darkly and smoothly as he whispered into Claire's ear, "I've chosen to eat you."

With that Voldemort stepped back and watched with an extremely smug expression on his face as the little muggle brat wet herself and run away screaming for her parents.

With a smug and self satisfied expression on his face Voldemort turned and happily walked around the street as he looked at all the Halloween decorations and people dressed up. As he walked down the street his grin grew as children began to point to him, scream and run away.

'Ah yes, maybe this isn't so bad after all' Voldemort thought happily as he made another child wet themselves, 'I could really begin to enjoy muggle Halloween.'

**Until the next prompt...**


	7. Floating Bones

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Bones**

**Pairing: None**

**Floating Bones**

"Ron...I don't think this is a good idea," Ginny whispered softly as she clinged to her elder brother's arm, "You know what the twins are like...and tonight is Halloween, mum won't tell them off for playing a few pranks..."

"Don't you think I know that?" Ron hissed out quietly as he took another few steps up the stairs, "But don't you want to know what the twins are up to in their room?"

"I do," Ginny said nervously as she tightened her grip on Ron's arm, "But...but what about those explosions and bangs we heard earlier today?"

That got Ron to pause and think, "Remember that mum always lets the twins do most of the decorating for Halloween because they seem to be really good at it?"

"Yes, they somehow always make sure we get the best Halloween decorations without paying a single knut!" Ginny replied nodding her head madly.

"Well...what if those sounds and explosions where the twins making the Halloween decorations for this year?" Ron said as he started climbing up the stairs again, "Don't you want to see what the twins have planned for tonight's Halloween party?"

"Yes...I heard that from Percy that Halloween at Hogwarts is great," Ginny whispered as she followed her brother, "He said the twins would enjoy all the scary decorations and there is loads of sweets and chocolate."

Ron gave a large wishful sigh, "I wish we could go to Hogwarts next year, the twins are so lucky that they get to go next."

"Yeah but at least we won't have to worry about being pranked while they're away at Hogwarts," Ginny said, "Can...can we go back downstairs now?"

"No, I want to see what the twins have planned for this Halloween," Ron snapped pulling his arm out of Ginny's hold, "If you're such a big baby then go and cry to mum!"

With that Ron determinedly marched up the stairs without looking back at his little sister.

"Ron!" Ginny hissed out nervously only to give a startled squeak as another bang came from the twins room, "Wait for me!"

Together Ron and Ginny slowly made their way up the stairs, both of them pale as the full moon and sweating buckets through they never backed down, pulling their courage together they made it to the twin's bedroom with one step at a time.

As they came to the top of the stairs a sign hanged from the door for a warning to all. The sign was in the same of a triangle with a skull and bones on it and at the bottom in bold clear writing the words 'Beware or enter at your own risk.'

Gulping nervously Ron slowly reached for the door handle only to give a startled cry as a hand suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed his wrist.

"Ginny," Ron hissed out in anger as he glared at his little sister, "Why did you do that for! I almost jumped out of my skin!"

"Didn't you read the sign?" Ginny hissed ignoring her brother's words, "Why don't we just knock on the door and ask them? I mean they are getting the Halloween decorations ready, who knows what they have waiting for us if in there!"

"And that is why we're going inside," Ron said as he turned back to the door.

With one swift movement Ron turned the door handle and pushed the door open only to scream in terror. Frowning in confusion Ginny leant over her brother's shoulder to look into the room only to scream even louder than her brother.

Hanging in the doorway was floating bones with scraps of the twins clothing hanging off of them.

"T-There d-dead!" Ginny screamed as she clinged tightly to Ron.

"Go and get mum!" Ron cried out through his eyes stayed glued to the floating bones, "Now Ginny!"

"O-Okay," Ginny stuttered nervously as she quickly turned and ran down the stairs.

It was too bad that Ron and Ginny never thought of looking around the corner to where the twins were laughing madly.

"I think that we'll be using that trick at the Halloween party tonight Forge," Fred said between bouts of laughter.

"Agreed Gred!" Gorge replied between his own bursts of laughter.

**Until the next prompt...**


	8. First Trick or Treat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Candy**

**Pairing: None**

**First Trick or Treat**

Teddy gurgled happily as he looked around him from his spot on his Godfather's hip; a wide toothy grin was on his face as he looked around at the many people dressed weirder then normal and the brightly coloured decorations.

"Are you ready my little bat?" Harry asked with a happy smile as he ruffled Teddy's messy black hair, "Next year I should dress you up as a werewolf."

Teddy simply gurgled in response as he shoved his small fist into his mouth, his Uncle Harry had dressed him up as something called a vampire through he couldn't really care as he was having such fun sitting on his Uncle Harry's hip and looking about at all the funny people and the bright colours.

Smiling at his Godson's antics Harry walked down the muggle street towards the Granger's house, he had sent an owl ahead asking if it would be alright if he brought Teddy over for a bit of old fashioned trick or treating fun and he got a positive response.

"We're going to see Auntie Hermione and get some sweets," Harry said happily to Teddy as he bounced his Godson on his hip, "Do you want to hold onto our bucket Teddy?"

Teddy looked down with bright and happy plastic pumpkin bucket, taking it from his Godfather Teddy promptly stuck the handle in his mouth, as much as he could, and began to chew on it.

"It looks like someone's teething again," Harry cooed softly to his Godson as he walked down the street, "It looks like I'll have to buy you another teething ring...through a stronger one this time."

Teddy gave his uncle Harry a large happy grin and kicked happily in response to Harry's words causing Harry to chuckle. Harry smiled happily at his Godson as he walked down the familiar street to the familiar house.

"Now remember what I taught you Teddy," Harry said happily as they came to stand outside of Hermione's house, "Do you remember what to say?"

Teddy gave another happy smile and continued to chew on the bucket handle making Harry sigh lovingly at his Godson's actions.

"Here we go Teddy," Harry said as he walked through the gate and towards the front door of the Granger's home, "You're about to go trick or treating for the first time!"

Teddy giggled happily, his uncle Harry was so silly, Uncle Harry was more nervous than he was through uncle Harry _did_ know what was going more than him. Turning his head to see where they were now Teddy let out a cry of happiness as he recognised this place as where his Aunt Hermione lived.

Chuckling at Teddy's happiness Harry knocked on the front door a few times and waited for someone to answer. Excitement washed over Harry as he looked down lovingly at Teddy who was happily chewing away on the bucket's handle. Hearing a click coming from the door Harry turned his attention to the front door only for it to open and reveal a smiling Hermione Granger dressed in her Hogwart's uniform.

"Nice idea using your old school uniform," Harry said with a large playful grin causing Hermione to give him a mock glare.

"Well at least I did dress up," Hermione said as she motioned to Harry's clothes, he was wearing a pair of simple muggle jeans and a plain t-shirt with a pair of trainers on his feet, "What are you supposed to be this Halloween?"

"Oh I'm the scariest thing on this planet," Harry chuckled as he adjusted the wiggling Teddy, "I'm an over protective parent."

"Oh Harry," Hermione said as she broke out into laughter, "Only you would do something like this. Is Teddy here to get some candy?"

"Yes and none of that horrible sugar free stuff either," Harry said with a playful look, "It might be a team work effort in getting the goods but I'm the one who eats them."

"Alright, alright," Hermione replied rolling her eyes good naturally, "So...does Teddy know what to say?"

"Of course he does!" Harry said proudly as he puffed out his chest, "I've been doing my best to teach him along with Ron!"

Nodding her head Hermione turned her attention to Teddy with a pointed look on her face.

"What do we say to Auntie Hermione Teddy?" Harry asked as he carefully removed the bucket handle from Teddy's mouth, "What do we say to Auntie Hermione if we want some candy?"

Turning to face his Auntie Hermione Teddy cutely scrunched up his face as a look of pure concentration came to his face. Slowly Teddy's mouth began to open causing Hermione and Harry to lean closer.

"Bloody Hell! Fuck You!"

"RONALD WEASLEY!" came the joint cries from Harry and Hermione.

Meanwhile Teddy continued to repeat the words he had worked so hard to learn, he must of been saying it right if the proud reaction of his Uncle Harry and Auntie Hermione was anything to go by.

**Until the next prompt...**


	9. Murder

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Carve**

**Pairing: None**

**Murder**

With an insane grin on her face Bellatrix proudly inspected her work through the pulp and splattered liquids. Her grin widened as she picked up a sharp knife and with a forceful stab pushed it into the centre of the round smooth object.

"Oh you are going to be perfect," Bellatrix cooed proudly as she rubbed its check, "Everyone will just _love_ the new you!"

Crackling to herself Bellatrix ignored the confused and worried looks of her fellow Death Eater's as they popped their heads in the kitchen.

"Does anyone know who she's killing?" Lucius Malfoy asked with a frown on his face, "And why is she doing it in the kitchen for and not the dungeons? Just think of how filthy the kitchen is becoming."

Severus Snape gave a soft noise of agreement, "I think her grasp on sanity is slipping again."

"Do you think we should send someone to get our Lord?" Lucius asked as he eyed Bellatrix worriedly, "I think she's stabbing someone's head repeatedly."

Before Severus could reply a loud cry of happiness came from Bellatrix causing everyone to freeze.

"I know you've been watching me," Bellatrix crackled madly as she turned around in her chair to face her fellow Death Eaters, "Do you want to see what I've been up to?"

Several Death Eater's grew pale and ran away, in the end only the Inner Circle and several seasoned Death Eater's remained. Looking at the group Severus took a deep breath and stepped forwards.

"Who have you killed this time Bellatrix?" Severus asked stiffly without betraying any emotions.

"Killed someone?" Bellatrix asked with an amused insane glint in her eyes, "What is going through that little brain of yours Severus? I would never handle someone with just care as I have been doing!"

Lucius let out a soft snort of disbelief, "You call stabbing someone in the face being gentle?"

"Such mean words Lucius," Bellatrix tutted, "But as you're all so curious I'll show you what I've been working on."

Silence echoed throughout the kitchen as Bellatrix turned around to face what she had been working on, each and every Death Eater gulped nervously and shared terrified looks with each other, they had seen what Bellatrix was capable on the battle field first hand.

As they shared a look with each other they agreed this would never be held against or spoken of again.

"Now then," Bellatrix said with a happy smile as she turned around holding her newest creation, "I want you all to say hello to- oh, where did they go?"

Blinking in confusion Bellatrix looked around the kitchen only to find she was the only one in the room. Frowning she sighed and looked down to the Jack-O-Lantern that sat in her lap.

"What a shame," Bellatrix pouted as she patted the pumpkin on its head, "And I was so looking forward to showing them to you, but I guess I can show them you at the Halloween party tomorrow."

The pumpkin simply lap in Bellatrix lap staring at the kitchen with a spookily grin.

**Until the next prompt...**


	10. Hunting Down a Kitten

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**A/N: This One Shot is also written for Black Rose Blue as a thank you for helping me out with beta'ing my Royal Chances fic and being a friend.**

**Prompt Used: Costume**

**Pairing: CharlieW/HarryP**

**Hunting down a Kitten**

Charlie Weasley sighed heavily as he looked through the crowd for his lover; he fiddled with one of the spikes on his costume nervously as he tried to spot him. How Harry had managed to get him to dress up as a Horntail dragon was beyond him through it was his own fault telling his lover about how he always wanted to dress up as a dragon on Halloween but never had enough confidence to do so.

'This is the last time I let Harry pick out my costume' Charlie muttered to himself as he moved through the crowd of costume wearing people.

As he did he ignored the many people who tried to latch on to him, who fluttered their eyes and puckered their lips, his heart belonged to Harry and no one else. As he pulled off the sixteenth want to be lover in the space of five minutes a deep booming familiar laughter came to Charlie's ears.

"Alright there Char? It looks as if you're having a bit of trouble there."

Turning around Charlie let out a sigh of relief as he found himself looking into those familiar brown eyes of his fellow Dragon Keeper. Through is relief soon turned into laughter as he took in his fellow Dragon Keeper's costume.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up," Mark muttered as he glared at Charlie, "My wife loves Panda's and those Ballerina dancers...plus I did owe her one after making her be the back end of a donkey last Halloween...and after farting in the costume too."

"Yes and it looks like she got you back good and proper," Charlie said as he burst out into laughter, his eyes shinned brightly as he looked at the costume his friend was wearing, a Panda wearing a pink tutu.

"Yeah well laugh it up," Mark grumbled good naturally, "But at least I know where my wife is, she's the only one dressed up to look like a muggle, but where is Harry?"

"I don't know and I was trying to find him," Charlie replied as he finished laughing, "Through I was having a few problems looking because so many people tried to kiss me."

Chuckling Mark nodded his head, "It's too bad that they never read the back of your costume."

"The back of my costume?" Charlie asked in confusion as he looked behind him trying to see what Mark was on about only to let out a string of creative swear words as he read the words 'I am Harry Potter's boyfriend so hands off!', "I'll get him! I'll kill him! I'll pound the little minx into the mattress hard and fast!"

"I bet you will," Mark chuckled as he nodded his head, "But I saw your _kitten_ not long ago and he had an interesting sign _and_ costume on him."

"Oh?" Charlie asked as he crossed his arms, "And what was he wearing? What was the sign?"

"Oh he was dressed up as a sexy neko with a leather collar around his neck," Mark said with a large teasing grin, he knew what Charlie's nickname for Harry was, "And I believe his own sign says 'Property of Charlie Weasley, hands off or else my dragon will eat them.'"

"Damn right I will!" Charlie swore causing Mark to break out into laughter, "Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, I believe he was over by the bar," Markus said kindly, "He was looking to try out one of those new Halloween drinks that everyone seems to be drinking."

"Thanks Markus," Charlie said with a nod of his head as he hardly listened to Mark, "If you'll excuse me I've got myself a naughty sexy kitten to capture and return to the bedroom."

With a chuckle and nod of his head Mark bid farewell to Charlie and pitied the poor soul who was currently trying to grope Harry. Mark was sure of one thing, with Charlie and Harry about this was one Halloween party that wasn't going to be forgotten.

**Until the next prompt...**


	11. El Día de Muertos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Cemetery**

**Pairing: None**

**El Día de Muertos**

Harry let out a deep sigh as he stepped through the graveyard, pain and sadness filled his heart as he read each and every name on the gravestones. In his hold was a small muggle plastic bag with several items inside.

Just outside the cemetery the sounds of laughter and squeals of excitement echoed throughout the streets while shouts of 'Trick or Treat!' echoed repeatedly throughout the area. Through Harry took no notice, instead his eyes scanned the old worn grave heads, somewhere brand new looking with fresh flowers in full bloom lying on the grave while other grave heads shown signs of decay and moss on them while the names was hardly see-able.

'Maybe I've come to the wrong cemetery?' Harry thought with a frown as his hold tightened on the plastic bag in his hand.

Sighing Harry turned around back towards the exit of the cemetery only for a voice to call out to him from behind.

"Hey, are you alright? Do you need any help?"

Shocked that someone else was in the cemetery on Halloween Harry paused and turned around only to find a kind old victor walking towards him with a smile on his face.

"May I ask what I young person like yourself is doing here of all nights?" the victor asked kindly as he came to a stop in front of Harry, "Are you lost my child?"

"No, I'm just looking for my parents," Harry replied softly as his eyes scanned the many graves, "I wasn't able to come before because my family wasn't...the best people...and I went to a boarding school..."

The victor nodded his head in understanding while giving Harry a soft understanding smile, "Maybe I can help you? I know everyone here."

"Thank you sir, I'm looking for my parent's graves, Lily and James Potter," Harry said softly as he gazed down at the ground, "I...I want to thank them for giving their life up to protect me."

The victor nodded his head kindly as he motioned to Harry, "I know of them, follow me my child."

Nodding his head Harry slowly followed the old victor with a silent nod of thanks.

"May I ask why you are here tonight?" The victor said softly as he lead Harry towards the back of the cemetery, "I thought with it being Halloween tonight everyone would be out partying and the area would be extremely quiet."

"It isn't just Halloween that is going on at the moment; it's also El Día de Muertos," Harry said softly as he and the victor gazed down at the plastic bag in his hand.

"May I ask what this El Día de Muertos is my child?" the victor asked with a small frown on his face as he lead Harry up an old stone path towards the Potter's graves.

"El Día de Muertos means 'Day of the Dead' in Spanish," Harry said softly as he tightened his hold on the plastic bag, "I want to decorate my parent's graves and leave a few of their favourite treats behind to honour my parents and everything they have done."

**Until the next prompt...**


	12. Flesh Eating Creatures

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Chilling**

**Pairing: None**

**Flesh Eating Creatures**

Closing his eyes tightly he could picture it, he wasn't here, he was somewhere safe and sound. There wasn't a strange scary monster banging on the living room window, there wasn't any funny shadows dancing about playing tricks on him and there were no strange sounds of screaming coming from upstairs.

Closing his eyes tightly Dudley curled into a ball and wished for his parents to come home, oh how he wished that he had waited until his parents had come back from their Halloween party before he had started to watch the 'Spine Chilling Adventures of Gruesome Joe'. And he thought it was just going to be one of those silly children cartoon's they play on TV during this time of the year too.

Gulping nervously Dudley listened out for any strange sounds or dancing shadows from his place safely beneath his large king sized blue blanket on the sofa in front of the TV. Straining his ears Dudley waited with bated breath for any sounds or movement only to give a sigh of relief when he heard none, he also noticed that thankfully the rain had lessened and was no longer pounding against the window.

Felling slightly braver Dudley slowly sat up and when nothing changed he slowly pulled the blanket off of his head, through he made sure to keep it wrapped around himself safely, only to give a loud terrifying scream as a strange and horrible little creature hung upside down from the lamp shade that was attached to the ceiling.

"W-Who are you?" Dudley asked stupidly as he felt like he was meeting that large man on his freak of a cousin's birthday all over again.

The strange green creature merely grinned at him showing two rows of sharp pointed teeth, a pig like nose and bright yellow cat like eyes. A small worn grey tracksuit covered in blood and strange green slime covered its body with four long feet was covered by a pair of brown leather shoes with several weird lumps showing from within the shoes.

"I...I said...Who are you?" Dudley asked nervously as he wrapped the blanket tightly around him as if it would protect him from this strange and terrifying creature, "A-Are you...Are you from my cousin's...world?"

The strange creature let out a bark like laugh causing Dudley to jump in his seat and move backwards farther away from the strange creature. By the strange sound of what Dudley guessed was laughter the creature thought all of this was quiet funny.

"Do you know the show called 'Spine Chilling Adventures of Gruesome Joe'?"

Dudley dumbly nodded his head; the power of speech had left him.

The creature broke out into another round of laughter yet this time it sounded more darker...more evil...more foreboding as if warning Dudley to scream, shout or even run but to just get out of their as fast as possible.

"Do you remember those little creatures that always killed people in the most gruesome ways possible before eating their flesh?"

Dudley shivered as he nodded his head as that particular scene of the show flashed through his mind.

"Well guess what?" the strange creature said with a evil smile on its face, "I am one of those creatures and I've come for you."

**Until the next prompt...**

**One small question now you've finished reading this one shot, is anyone else as creped out as I am by this strange creature? *shivers* I fear for Dudley, I might turn this into something longer so 'I' know his got away safely.**


	13. A Big Bad Spider!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Cobweb**

**Pairing: None**

**A Big Bad Spider!**

Screams echoed throughout the house causing fear to run through Harry Potter, dumping his cup of tea down on the table, not caring if it spilt or not, he took off at a run heading towards the direction of the scream.

As he ran fear washed over him as he realised that this was wear his Godson Teddy was currently playing with a House Elf looking after him. Teddy had been determined to make his Uncle Harry a 'Happy Halloween' card without Harry knowing or help so he had left the five year old child with his most loyal and trusted House Elf, Dobby.

Seeing the playroom's door in sight Harry skidded to a stop, coming short of the door, not caring that he almost fell over his feet several times in the process, he quickly grabbed hold of the door handle and slammed it open.

As his eyes scanned the playroom for any intruder that might have gotten past his wards he found none but he did have to blink a couple of times at the sight that he found in the playroom.

"Eerrr...Dobby? Why are you sitting on top of Teddy's head for?"

"B-Because of that!" Dobby screamed as he pointed to a corner of the wall.

Blinking in confusion Harry followed Dobby's bony finger only to find him pointing to one of the large Halloween decorations that he and Teddy had made a few days ago. Teddy had learnt how to make Halloween decorations at nursery that day and wanted to 'show' his uncle Harry how to make them as well so they could have homemade Halloween decorations.

"Yes, I see one of the giant spider cobwebs that Teddy and I made the other day," Harry said slowly with a confused frown, "Why? Is something wrong? I know that we made the Halloween decorations extremely big but Teddy wanted to 'help' this year and...Is everything okay Dobby?"

Grinning sheepishly Dobby nodded his head nervously and climbed down from Teddy's head.

"Oh yes, Dobby is fine, Dobby is alright," Dobby said softly as he stuck to the confused child's side, "Dobby just got a bit confused is all...Master Harry?"

"Yes Dobby?"

"Dobby doesn't like Halloween very much...it seems to have lots of big spiders in it."

**Until the next prompt...**

**So after creeping myself out with writing the last one shot of this collection I decided to write something more fluffier as you can see.**


	14. That's Creepy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Creepy**

**Pairing: None**

**That's Creepy**

Hermione let out a soft groan as she nervously inched into the classroom, she could not believe that Harry had done this, when she got her hands on him she was so going to ring his neck.

Taking a deep breath Hermione slowly stepped into the classroom, gulping slightly as she passed a jar full of eyeballs; it didn't help her nerves any that the one next to it had tongues in it while the next one to that had human eyeballs in it.

'At least he is a good DADA professor and has lasted more than a year' Hermione thought to herself as she made her way towards the DADA teacher's office.

Sighing Hermione looked around the changes that Harry had done for the holiday to his classroom only to shiver as she looked over some of the decorations as it seemed that Harry had not followed the traditional path of Jack-O-Lanterns, bats and witches.

"Harry?" Hermione called out as she stood in the middle of the classroom, "Are you in there Harry?"

When Hermione got no answer she sighed, she knew on some level that Harry wouldn't be able to hear her if he was in his office but she could hope. As she continued to walk towards the office Hermione gave a small shudder as she passed an illusion of one of her favourite books on fire.

Walking up the stairs Hermione flinched as she felt a strange bubbly texture on the normal looking banister. She couldn't help but think what Harry had in store for someone who dare knock on his door.

"Honestly, Harry's gone over the top big time," Hermione muttered to herself as she came to the top of the stairs, "His got some great ideas and it's suitable for all ages but did he have to make it so...so..."

"Creepy?"

Letting out a startled scream Hermione turned around swiftly to find a happily grinning Harry Potter dressed in his Halloween costume.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched out in anger only to freeze when she realised what Harry was dressed up as, "Harry...why are you dressed up as Lord Voldemort for?"

Harry chuckled as he rubbed his now invisible nose, "Well ever since I defeated Voldemort five years ago everyone has been dressing up as me on Halloween so I decided to have a bit of fun and dress up as Lord Voldemort, I hope I get a few interesting reactions."

"Harry," Hermione said with a sigh as she shook her head, "Now that is creepy."

**Until the next prompt...**


	15. Haunted House

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Eyeballs**

**Pairing: None**

**Haunted House**

Gulping nervously Harry stepped forward and walked into the haunted house, nerves washed over him as the shouts and jeers of his cousin and his cousin's friends called out to him as he walked into the building.

'Just ignore them, just ignore them' Harry thought to himself as he walked through the large wooden doorway, 'You've faced scarier things then a simple muggle Halloween Haunted House, it's just Dudley and his friends being idiots.'

Taking a deep breath Harry pushed aside the black hanging material that stood between him and the haunted house, and without a backwards glance he walked forwards. As he walked into the haunted house the first thing that hit Harry was the darkness, he could see nothing but dark.

Suddenly a bright light switched on and shone on a large doorway just a few footsteps away from where Harry was standing. Taking the prompt Harry allowed his eyes to adjust to the change in light levels before he walked through though as he did he realised that on the door was a small strange circle.

Once standing just out the bright light Harry debated if he should step into the light or stand in the darkness, through before Harry could make up his own mind a long bony pale finger made it for him by tapping Harry on the shoulder.

Once in the light Harry quickly spun around and looked into the darkness, his back was to the door as he left no room for a surprise attack only to groan as he realised he could see nothing but a wall of darkness at the edges of the light.

Realising that there was no other way to go Harry slowly turned around to face the closed door while making sure to stay aware of his surroundings, even though he had face many dark creatures and wizards and even a Dark Lord yet this strange muggle haunted house had him more scared and on edge then any of his encounters with Voldemort had ever had.

Taking a deep breath and pulling his courage together Harry turned to look closely at the door trying to find any clue about how to get out of the area only to spot the strange circle that he had spotted from afar only a few minutes ago. Looking at the strange circle in confusion Harry followed a strange impulse he had and poked it only to jump back slightly as the door gave a loud clicking sound before it suddenly swung backwards allowing Harry to see into another room.

Knowing that there was no other way to go but forward Harry walked through the door and into the other room only to give a cry of surprise as the door he had just walked through slammed shut leaving him in another dark room.

"This is starting to become a theme for this Haunted House," Harry muttered to himself as he walked into the room, "Wonder if I can find another door to get out of here."

As he looked around the room no light lit up the way for him to go, he wondered if he could just use his magic to get out only to realise that muggle's would be watching him somehow.

'Stop being so stupid Harry' Harry scolded himself with a frown as he stopped walking as he came to the middle of the room 'You don't need magic to help you out in a muggle Haunted House, its Halloween, they're just trying to scare you is all.'

Taking a deep breath Harry looked around the room only to feel a strange orange liquid drop onto his shoulder, frowning he wiped it off only for another drop of the strange orange liquid to drop on him again through this time it came from the ceiling.

Wondering what could be causing the orange liquid to fall from the ceiling Harry looked upwards only to give a loud groan with several colourful swear words.

"What have I got myself into this time?" Harry groaned as he stared up at the large ceiling, "This can't be a normal muggle Haunted House, it just can't be."

Up on the ceiling was several eyeballs, all of them where crying which was what the strange orange liquid was. There was one thing for sure; it seemed that Harry could never have a nice and normal Halloween.

**Until the next prompt...**


	16. Coming Alive!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Face Paint**

**Pairing: None**

**Coming Alive!**

"Teddy please," Harry said tiredly as he gave the nervous five year old an exhausted look, "It won't hurt you at all, would it help you if I let you paint my face first?"

They had been at this now for four hours.

"Nu uh!" Teddy cried out as he shook his head quickly, "I don't want to. I don't want to turn into it!"

Harry let out a deep sigh as he looked down to the Halloween face paints he held in his hand, he had thought it was a good idea to begin with to buy face paints from a muggle costume shop to help complete Teddy's Halloween costume through now he was having second thoughts.

"Why Teddy?" Harry asked tiredly as he rubbed his face, "What is so bad about face paint? I thought you loved it, don't you remember that time at Jenny's birthday party?"

Teddy slowly nodded his head, "I do but this face paint is different."

"Different?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, "Different how?"

"By being _Halloween_ face paint," Teddy said tensely as he glared at the item in Harry's hand as if it might eat him alive.

"Teddy, it is just normal everyday muggle face paint," Harry said with a tired sigh, "The only difference to it is the word 'Halloween' on the packaging and they've changed a few colours to make it more Halloweenie."

"They've done more than that!" Teddy cried out jumping down from his chair, "You do know what it does to you right?"

Harry blinked in confusion, "It makes you look even scarier for Halloween?"

"No," Teddy cried out desperately as he tried to get his Godfather to understand, "Halloween face paint has something special in it! Something that is only in the Halloween batches of face paint!"

"Really?" Harry said with a mixture of emotions, he was exhausted yet interested about what was going through Teddy's mind.

"Yes! The normal face paints are okay, they aren't evil but Halloween face paints are!" Teddy cried out with wide innocent eyes.

"Oh really?" Harry asked dryly, he had a strange feeling someone had told Teddy a small lie and he knew just who it had been.

"Yes, Halloween face paint is evil!" Teddy cried out as he waved his arms about madly, "If you use Halloween face paint then you'll turn into the monster that you have painted on your face!"

"Teddy, you won't," Harry said softly as he rubbed his sore forehead, "You won't turn into a monster, whoever told you this is lying and just trying to scare you, ignore them. Would it help you if I put some face paint on my face?"

When Teddy did not reply Harry picked up the brush and dabbed it in the green paint and lifted it up to his face. Teddy watched it all in what seemed to be slow motion to him, his eyes got wider and his fear for uncle Harry increased.

"NO!" Teddy cried out as he snatched the brush and face paint away from Harry before it could reach his face, "You can't! You can't! I don't want my uncle Harry to become a monster!"

Harry let out a tired groan as he looked into the determined eyes of his Godson; if there was anything to be said about Harry it was that he knew how to pick his battles.

"How about we just eat junk food and watch a few scary movies in the dark?" Harry suggested with a yawn, "I'm afraid that I'm not up for much because of the chaos in the office today, everyone was trying to get their work done so they could get home early to go to a Halloween party, I'm sorry Teddy but its either scary movies and a quiet night in with me or going Trick-or-treating with your aunt Hermione."

To Teddy there was no choice, "With you! With you!"

**Until the next prompt...**


	17. Dimension Eating

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Fall**

**Pairing: None**

**Dimension Eating**

"Dudley what is going on?" Harry asked nervously as he looked around the strange empty hallway of number four, "Where is aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?"

Harry let out a startled jump as a loud painful laugh came out of Dudley's mouth, Harry watched with wide terror filled eyes as Dudley's eyes flashed bright yellow before returning to their normal colour. Gulping nervously Harry tried to take a few steps backwards only to find he couldn't. Looking down at his feet that refused to move no matter how much he tried to make them he let out a scream of pure terror at what he saw.

Hands, hands covered in blood and dirt was coming out of the floor and holding his feet down, making him unable to move at all.

"Dudley, what's going on?" Harry cried out as he tried to kick the hands off of his feet only for him to wince in pain as they tightened their grip around his feet, "Dudley?"

"Don't you find it weird that mum and dad are missing?" Dudley suddenly said softly with a child like giggle causing Harry to freeze, "Don't you find it weird that the house is empty except...expect for this _clock_?"

Frowning in confusion Harry turned back to the blank wall that Dudley had been staring at for the past five minutes only to gulp nervously as he saw a large grandfather clock standing in front of them. How through was the thoughts that ran through Harry's mind, only moments ago there was nothing, nothing in the house expect him and Dudley. He had only looked away for a few seconds and yet in front of him as real as him and Dudley was this grandfather clock. Which for some reason Dudley did not like at all.

"Please Dudley, this isn't funny anymore," Harry said as he started to panic, the hands where slowly starting to become alive and make their way up his legs, "Please Dudley, help me get free so we can go and find your parents, this isn't a very funny Halloween trick Dudley, you've gone too far."

"I don't like that clock," Dudley said suddenly surprising Harry, "It's too...it's to pure for this house, it's too full with innocence and goodness. Did you know that the clock wants you Harry? It doesn't want me to take you to mum and dad."

A cold yet loving chill ran through Harry's body, it was almost as if someone was warning Harry, warning him not to follow Dudley to his parents, to get out of the house as fast as possible.

"Dudley...you know where your parents are?" Harry asked as he tried to make sense of the situation, "What do you mean the clock doesn't want you to take me to them?"

"They fall, they went bye bye," Dudley said mysteriously with a frown as he continued to stare at the old grandfather clock as it ticked on and on, "Can't you see it Harry? It's holding onto you, tightly, I'm holding onto you too but the clock really wants you too."

Blinking in confusion Harry looked down only to find a strange white light coming out from the grandfather clock and wrapped around his waist in an almost protective manor, bright comforting lights sparkled in the strange light that wrapped around Harry's waist like stars in the night sky. Harry wasn't sure what was going on but one thing was for sure, if he had to pick between the bloody and dirty hands wrapped around his feet and his cousin or the grandfather clock and the strange light wrapped around his waist Harry would pick the light and the grandfather clock. As if sensing Harry's thoughts and decision the strange light around Harry strengthens and the hands around his feet and ankles filched away and slightly lessened their hold on him.

"Don't think like that," Dudley hissed out in anger, "Don't let them take you! I want you! I want to take you to my parents! You have to get it! You have it coming to you!"

"Dudley? Please, stop this!" Harry cried out in fear as Dudley's eyes took on a insane glint to them, "Make this stop!"

"But why do you want me to make this stop for Harry?" Dudley asked with a dark grin, "I'm just doing as you asked me to, I'm just going to take you to my parents...I'm going to let you have the same as them and me."

A sudden crumbling sound came to Harry's ears, looking around the hallway Harry found the area to be crumbling away, leaving nothing but darkness where the house once was and it was heading towards them. Fear washed through Harry as he turned to look at his cousin only to find Dudley grinning madly.

"Welcome it Harry! Welcome it!" Dudley cried out with an evil laugh, "On this Halloween Night welcome the darkness, the evil, out to play! We'll have so much fun!"

"No! Dudley stop this!" Harry cried out as he struggled with all his might to get free of the hands holding him down, "Stop this Dudley! You're insane!"

"No I'm not," Dudley said with a dark evil laugh, "I've never seen things so clearly before, this is Halloween Harry and this is what is meant to happen on Halloween night!"

"No its not!" Harry cried out in fear as he continued to struggle, "Dudley, the dark spirits of Halloween, they've taken your parents haven't they? They're using you!"

"Oh Harry, don't be so silly," Dudley laughed as the world continued to crumble around them, "I am controlling them! It's all thanks to this strange man from your world wearing a freakish robe! He gave my parents and I this book, told us that if we wanted to get rid of you then to do this on Halloween night."

Pure terror washed over Harry, he turned to face the only comforting and safe thing he could feel in the area, which was the old grandfather clock that had continue to tick away all this time, and give it a pleading look.

"Help! Please help me!" Harry cried out as tears began to run down his face, "Please, someone help me!"

Suddenly two familiar faces of his parents flashed on the grandfather clock's chimes as Harry cried out, begging for help. Harry took no notice through; he closed his eyes tightly and waited for the end to come. He didn't have to wait long through as the sound of his cousin's screams came to his ears through Harry did not care as he began to scream himself as he felt himself as the hands holding him down in place had disappeared and he was now hanging in mid air, the only thing keeping him in place was the strange light from the grandfather clock wrapped around his waist.

"Please, someone help!" Harry cried out in tears, "Mum! Dad! Someone!"

Suddenly Harry felt as if he was being sucked up through a tight straw only before he could react he found himself lying on a soft comfortable ground with two protective bodies on either side of his. Refusing to open his eyes Harry tightened them and refused to move. He waited a few minutes as he slowly allowed himself to gather himself back together only to realise that the strange light that had been wrapped around his waist was gone and a hand was moving soothingly through his hair while someone else was stroking his hand lovingly.

"Open your eyes baby, it's alright now," a soft familiar yet unfamiliar voice came to his ears, "We managed to get you out of there in time, your magic helped us, your safe now baby."

Harry let out a soft whimper as he shook his head and refused to move, all he had wanted was a quiet Halloween at his relatives house as Hogwarts had closed for the year yet it seemed as if he couldn't find peace anywhere.

"It's alright child, the scary stuff is over with now," a much more stronger and masculine voice came to Harry's ears, "We're here, we'll look after you, we promise you that the monster who destroyed and eat your universe won't find you here, we promise you that your safe Harry, open your eyes and see."

Harry didn't know whether it was the strange yet familiar comfort that the two stranger where giving him or his plain stupid Gryffindor bravery that made him do it but he slowly opened his eyes only to gasp at what he saw.

"Mum? Dad?"

**Until the next prompt...**


	18. Our Own Halloween Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Fangs**

**Pairing: Fenrir/Harry**

**Warning: Smutty fun, words implied, suggestive, very little bit of smuttness in this chapter. This chapter is T or M rated! You have been warned!**

**Our Own Halloween Party**

Giggling madly Harry bounced up and down as he looked around the party, music was blearing out from the speaks, people where drinking and eating while happily talking and children ran about dressed in their Halloween costumes with bags full of sweets and other treats.

As Harry looked around the party he only had eyes for one person, walking forwards Harry looked around trying to find the one person that he just had to find. A frown appeared on his face as he slowly realised that his mission to find his lover would be extremely hard as everyone else was wearing Halloween Costumes.

'Damn it, I should of asked what he was going to come as' Harry thought with a frown 'This is why I hate hindsight for.'

With a sigh Harry slowly began to walk forwards again only to let out a startled cry of surprise as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"I'm taken," Harry said stiffly as he tried to pull away from the arms, "And no, I do not do one night stands or cheat on my lover."

"I should hope not love," a familiar voice growled into his ear, "Because you are mine and mine alone."

"F-Fenrir?" Harry asked nervously as he felt himself being pulled into a well muscled chest, "I-Is that you?"

"Who else would hold you like this?" Fenrir asked as he nibbled Harry's earlobe, "Where is your Halloween Costume pup?"

"I-I came as the Boy-Who-Lived," Harry moaned out as licks and nibbles came to his neck, "W-What about you Fenrir? A-and where did you get fangs from?"

"You like? I got one of your human friends to change my teeth slightly for tonight," at Harry's loud moan of pleasure Fenrir's question was answered, "I came as Alpha Fenrir Greyback, mate to Lord Potter and ruler of werewolves in our little Island," Fenrir growled out as he tightened his hold on Harry, "Through I fear that our ideas for our 'costumes' where not as well thought out as we had originally thought."

"O-Oh?" Harry asked letting out a low moan as a familiar pressure pressed against his hole, it took all of Harry's control not to drop his trousers there and then, "W-What makes you think that?"

"See for yourself love," Fenrir replied as he pressed himself harder against the moaning Harry, "Just take a look at those pups over there to your left."

Through lustful eyes Harry turned his head to the left only to let out a startled cry at the sight. A whole group of children were dressed up as either Fenrir Greyback or Harry Potter; it seemed the Weasley Twins had gone through with their idea of making a Fenrir Greyback Halloween costume and a Harry Potter Halloween Costume.

"Fenrir, I can't take this," Harry said as he rubbed himself against Fenrir, "How about you and I have our own Halloween party?"

"Yes," Fenrir growled out as he scooped Harry up into his arms, "I do find myself agreeing with my sexy mate, may I say that you will become best friends with the matters before the night is out?"

**Until the next prompt...**


	19. Howling Hounds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Fog**

**Pairing: None**

**Howling Hounds**

Howls of death and pain echoed throughout the area, Ron and Harry clinged tightly to each other in pure fear as they kept their wands pointed and ready for any sign of danger.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had followed the directions Hermione had given us," Harry hissed out in anger as his eyes scanned the area carefully.

"But I know how to get to the Hall without any directions," Ron hissed out angrily, "It's not my fault that all of this fog has suddenly appeared."

"Oh? And I take it that the fact we're being chased by a pack of angry wolves because you didn't kick a wolf?" Harry snapped as anger flashed through his eyes, "Next time we are taking the floo or a portkey, I am never letting you try to drive a car again."

Before Ron could reply a long dark howl echoed throughout the area, the soft crunching sound of feet against the ground came to their ears causing Ron and Harry to tense and prepare themselves.

"Alright, we'll never use muggle travel methods again if we get out of here alive," Ron replied quickly as his eyes scanned through the thick fog, "Harry mate...if we're going to die tonight I don't want us to die thinking we hate each other."

"Don't worry Ron, I know you don't hate me," Harry said softly as his hand tightened around his wand, "We've been best friends for years now, hell I even think of you as a brother in all but blood."

"Me to mate me too," Ron replied only to gulp nervously as the sound of angry snarling came to their ears, "It was nice knowing you mat- brother."

"It was a pleasure brother," Harry replied with the same feelings of brotherly love.

Taking a deep breath Ron and Harry stood back to back ready to protect each other and fight to the death. As the footsteps got louder and closer Ron and Harry stood tall and ready for battle, their hearts pounded like a big brass drum as they waited for the wolves to make the first move.

Seeing a glint of something brown in the fog Ron narrowed his eyes trying to get a good look only to gasp in shock as he realised just what the figure was.

"Hermione!" Ron cried out in shock as Hermione walked slowly towards them, "What are you doing here? You need to get out of here!"

"Ron's right 'Mione," Harry said with a nod of his head, "We're surrounded by wolves, they've been chasing us...Hermione please don't tell me that is what I think it is."

Instead of replying Hermione smirked and held up a portable CD player, reaching over to the CD player Hermione pressed one of many buttons only for the sound of howling to echo throughout the area.

"Please don't tell me," Ron groaned as the realisation of what had been happening slowly hit him, "She...Hermione..."

"Happy Halloween," Hermione said smugly as she pressed a button on the CD player causing the sound of hunting wolves to disappear, "I hope you enjoyed your trick."

**Until the next prompt...**


	20. A Helping Balloon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Fright**

**Pairing: None**

**A Helping Balloon**

Harry happily took a long sip of his drink as a small smile played on his lips, Halloween music and the laughter of children came to his ears as his eyes stayed glued on a large vampire balloon with a white cord. All in all Harry was really enjoying the Halloween party that the local community centre had put together for the children.

"Aren't you scared?" Jane, one of the mothers that Harry knew from Teddy's nursery, "You don't seem to be keeping a close eye on Teddy, what if someone came and kidnapped him?"

"Oh don't worry," Harry said with a small smirk on his lips, "I am paying attention to where Teddy is and what his up to while I'm enjoying myself."

"Oh my, I think you should go and see what your child is up to," Jane said with a frown on her face, "It would be just a fright if he went missing or someone took him and used the confusion of the Halloween party to-"

"Jane," Harry snapped out feeling a bit angry, "I'll let you in on a secret, do you see the vampire balloon with the white cord?"

Blinking in confusion Jane scanned the large amount of people until she found the vampire balloon moving around the hall.

"Yes, I see it," Jane said slowly confused at the sudden change in conversation, "Why?"

"Before we came here I took Teddy out and brought him a Halloween balloon for being so good these past few days," Harry said simply as he took a sip of his drink, "I tied that balloon to Teddy's wrist plus thread it through his top so it can't go floating off."

"Yes," Jane said with a small nod of her head, "Teddy has been well behaved these past few days, I believe his not threw a temper tantrum or demanded sweets at all."

"Well you asked me if I was keeping a close eye on Teddy?" Harry asked with a small smirk on his lips, "And your answer is that the vampire balloon tells me where Teddy is, I just have to look for the vampire balloon to know where Teddy is."

"That's a good idea," Jane answered in shock, "Would you mind if I used that idea with my child? And I know a few other parents who..."

"It's alright Jane, be my guest," Harry replied with a wave of his hand, "I'm just a simple Godfather enjoying a simple Halloween party with his hyper Godson while getting a helping hand from a balloon."

**Until the next prompt...**


	21. Candle Boats

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Ghost**

**Pairing: None**

**Candle Boats**

The stars twinkled above them brightly as they walked along the river bank, neither one spoke as they simply allowed their emotions to guide them. Laughter and screams echoed loudly from the local town they were staying at temporarily through neither of them took any notice as they walked further down the river.

"Don't worry Teddy, everything will be alright," Harry said softly as he held his Godson protectively, "Your mum and dad will love your gift for them?"

"You think?" Teddy asked shyly as he burrowed his face in Harry's chest, "Will it really work?"

"I know it'll work," Harry replied as he placed a loving kiss on Teddy's forehead, "We'll find a nice quiet spot for you to set your boat down in."

"And candles!" Teddy cried out with a determined glint in his eyes, "We can't forget the candles! If we do forget the candles they'll be lost forever!"

"Right, I'm sorry Teddy I forgot that detail," Harry said softly soothing his Godson's nerves, "Let me know when you spot a good place for us to put your boat into the water."

Nodding his head Teddy turned and scanned the river edges while judging each and every little bit of ground, Harry simply smiled softly and continued to walk down the river edge not minding just how far he walked. The wind rustled through the bright multicoloured leaves as creatures of the night came out to play through all Harry did was to hold onto Teddy tightly and keep alert.

"There!" Teddy cried out excitedly after a while, "I want to set my boat down there! Right there where there is a little area for us to get to the river!"

"Alright then, we'll do it here," Harry said in agreement as he carefully placed Teddy down on the ground, "Have you still got the bag Teddy?"

"Hu uh, I've been looking after it really good," Teddy said proudly as he held up a black material bag, "I've made sure to hold it really carefully too!"

"Good boy," Harry said proudly as he ruffled Teddy's hair, "Let me sort the boat out alright? I don't want you being hurt by the fire or falling into the river."

"Okay Uncle Harry," Teddy replied with a nod of his head, "But I get to pass you the boat and the candles right?"

"Right," Harry replied with a smile as he took hold of Teddy's hand, "Now remember to do as I say, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know what to do Uncle Harry," Teddy said dramatically as he rolled his eyes, "You've already told me what to do, all the dangers and what is going to happen six times in the last half an hour."

"Alright," Harry answered chuckling at Teddy, "Give me the boat and the candles."

Nodding his head Teddy fished out a handmade boat made out of lollypop sticks with the single sail made out of two photographs, on one side of the sail was Remus and Tonks while on the other side of the sail was a picture of Lily and James. Handing it carefully over to Harry Teddy made sure to hold the boat as if it was made of glass, as Harry took it he too held it in the same way. As Harry knelt down and placed the boat down on the ground he watched as Teddy pulled out two candles from the bag with writing on them. One candle had the words 'Love you mummy and daddy' in Teddy's childish handwriting while the other candle had 'Love you mum, love you dad' written on it in Harry's chicken scratch handwriting.

Taking the two candles from his Godson Harry placed them carefully down on the boat and carefully placed it down into the water of the river while making sure to keep a light yet tight hold on the boat. Then with a flick of his wrist Harry's wand appeared in his hand and with another flick of the wrist the two candles where lit.

"Ready Teddy?" Harry asked as he put his wand away, "Ready to send our Halloween gift to our parents?"

"Yes!" Teddy cried out with a determined nod of his head, "I hope that mummy and daddy like their Halloween gift."

"I know they will," Harry said kindly, "After all you've done a great job of eating all those lollypops and sticking the lollypop sticks together."

"T-Thank you but I couldn't do it without you," Teddy said shyly looking down at his feet, "You helped me to put the finishing touches on it and you helped me with writing on the candle and you made the sail."

"It was a team effort," Harry said softly with a sad smile, "Are you ready to show our parents what we made for them?"

Teddy returned Harry's smile with a sad yet happy smile of his own, "Yeah, let's help our parents find their way to where ever they are going, you can never be to careful, espically on Halloween night. There are lots of ghosts and spirits moving about tonight so we have to help our parents out."

With that Harry released the small handmade boat and watched it sail down the river with a sad yet happy smile on their faces. Teddy remembered those loving arms that he had laid in, the feeling of warmth and love and comfort, the loving smiles of happiness and pride smiling down on him and his parent's soft yet distant voices as they talked softly and sung him a lullaby. Harry sighed and watched the boat disappear, flashes of his mother and father trying to protect him from Voldemort appeared in his mind along with the flash of green light and the voice of his mother begging for the Dark Lord to spare Harry.

"Teddy, do you want to go back into town and see how that Halloween party at The Burrow is coming along?" Harry asked without taking his eyes off of the boat.

"Yeah and I can help Grandma Molly get rid of any leftover junk food and sweets," Teddy replied with a large smile on his face.

Chuckling Harry stood up and walked back towards Teddy, once in front of his Godson Harry scooped him up and walked back down the path they had came, neither of them spoke a single word as they allowed themselves to dream what their parents might think of their boat. If they had just looked back they would not have to dream as floating above the lollypop stick boat was four glowing orbs with the ghostly outlines of Remus, Tonks, James and Lily around the orbs. Their eyes were filled with two simple and pure emotions as they lovingly caressed the boat below them with ghostly hands while looking at the backs of their children.

Love and Pride.

**Until the next prompt...**


	22. Ghoulish Delights

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Ghoul**

**Pairing: None**

**Ghoulish Delight**

Harry let out a long suffering sigh as he looked over the graveyard in front of him, as far as the eye could see were ghouls feasting on newly dead bodies.

"Just great," Harry muttered to himself as he looked over the chaos, "And I got called away from a Halloween party for this? Death."

A dark figure hidden in the shadows answered, "Yes master?"

"What the hell is going on? I thought Ghoul's only killed in places like abandoned buildings or deep in the dessert," Harry said with a frown on his face as his hand wrapped tightly around the Elder wand, "What are they doing in a human _muggle_ graveyard for?"

"There was a large battle a few hours ago Master," was the reply of the shadowy figure, "And with it being Halloween the lines between the worlds are crossing for the night."

Harry let out a long suffering sigh, "And to think, if I had made one tiny simple little different choice someone else could be hear dealing with all of this!"

"Ghoul's need their fun too Master," the shadowy figure replied simply, "Through I never knew a Ghoul could get drunk, I guess the human he ate from was heavily drunk."

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked with a heavy frown as he tried to think up a way to sort out the mess.

"Just look to your left Master," the figure replied dryly, "Through on some level I you should not for I will be having nightmares about it for the rest of my undead life."

Frowning in confusion Harry turned to look to his left only to see a ghoul wearing a pink tutu and fairy wings while doing a very bad dance.

"What the hell!" Harry cried out in shock as he looked at the drunken Ghoul, "I thought Ghoul's couldn't get drunk and hated the colour pink."

"Well it is Halloween Master," the figure replied dryly, "I guess that the Ghouls wanted to join in on the fun and the large battle has helped them to."

"Join in on the fun?" Harry asked dryly, "Any ideas on how we could get rid of them?"

"Yes, the Ghoul's have always wanted to have their own Halloween Party after seeing the human's having one," was the reply that caused Harry a very big headache, "If you want to get rid of them you simply get rid of the dead bodies Master but..."

"But what?" Harry asked with a sigh, "Why do I have a feeling that I am not going to like this answer very much for?"

"Because you are right Master," the figure replied, "Because if you do that then the Ghoul's will run off to eat any human they can find in anger of their feast disappearing."

"Just great, just bloody great," Harry said groaning as he fell down onto a tree stump, "Any good ideas Death?"

"Just one Master," 'death' replied, "How about we let them have their Halloween party while we keep an eye on them? If anything goes wrong then we can step in. The Ghoul's will disappear when the sun comes up."

"Fine, we'll do it your way," Harry replied making himself comfortable on the tree stump, "Oh well, I can say one thing about this Halloween."

"Oh?"

"Yes Death, how I have spent this Halloween has taken the same path as all my other Halloweens," Harry replied dryly as he looked out at the Ghouls, "Uniquely, I bet no one else has spent their Halloween watching Ghoul's having a Halloween party."

**Until the next prompt...**


	23. Wrong Holiday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Gory**

**Pairing: Voldemort/Harry**

**Wrong Holiday**

Screams came from his minions through he took no notice, a blood thirsty smile plastered his face as he continued to stab and pound away at the item in front of him. Insane laughter came out of his lips causing many to shiver in fear.

"Quick, go and get the Lord's mate," whispers echoed throughout the area as bits came flying off of their Lord's master piece, "He'll know how to stop this carnage."

With a mummer of agreement a lower Death Eater ran off in the direction of their Lord's private rooms while the others stayed and whispered to each other wondering just what was going on.

"Do you think that Snape brewed the sanity restoring potion wrong?" One Death Eater muttered to his friend as they watched their Lord with wide eyes.

"I don't know but by the looks of the scene our Lord could be practicing his skills for a raid," another Death Eater answered as their eyes stayed glued to the form of their leader.

"I can't take it any money!" a young and new Death Eater cried out in tears as they ran from the room, "There's too much blood and gory!"

"Too much gory? Blood?" Bellatrix asked appearing out of nowhere, "I don't see any, what's going on? I want blood!"

"That's what we're trying to work out," a Death Eater said softly without realising just who they were talking to, "Our Lord has gone insane, his been torturing whatever he is working on for hours now."

"OOOh! It sounds like fun," Bellatrix cried out happily with an insane grin on her lips, "Can I join in?"

"No, it's too dangerous," was Bellatrix's answer, "Who knows what our Lord will do to you when you step into the room."

Pouting Bellatrix was about to ignore her fellow Death Eater and push forwards when a familiar voice came to their ears.

"What the hell is going on?"

"My Lord!" came a collective cry of relief from the Death Eater's as they laid eyes on Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort's mate.

"What's going on? I got told that my mate is creating quiet the scene," Harry said with a frown as he glared at all the Death Eaters, "Where is he?"

Harry's question was answered by the sound of a chair scrapping on the floor. Silence fell as Harry watched the Death Eater's slowly part only for Voldemort to come walking through the gap towards Harry.

"Tom?" Harry asked worriedly as he looked his mate over, "Are you okay? You look extremely pale and your covered in what looks to be red paint."

"Oh the horror! Oh the gory! The carnage!" Death Eater's cried out dramatically only to be ignored by Harry and Voldemort.

Harry watched worriedly as his mate stopped in front of him and held out a medium sized box wrapped in silver and green. Looking into the eyes of his lover Harry slowly took the box from Voldemort while being careful while hoping that whatever was inside the box wasn't going to try and eat anyone again.

"Happy Halloween," Voldemort said suddenly as he motioned to the box in Harry's arms, "Open up the box Harry-love and see your Halloween gift."

As realisation hit him Harry happily nodded his head and with a blush on his face he opened up the box while ignore the Death Eater's who leant forwards trying to get a better look at just what was in the box.

"Tom," Harry said slowly as he looked at his gifts with a soft loving smile playing on his lips, "As much as I love my Halloween gifts I think you you've got the wrong holiday."

Inside the box lay a single red rose, a bar of chocolate and a handmade heart shaped red card with the words 'Have a spooky Valentine's Day' written on it.

**Until the next prompt...**


	24. A Grave Scare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Grave**

**Pairing: None**

**A Grave Scare**

Screams and laughter echoed throughout the area as the group of men slowly made their way through the grave yard, fear washed over them as they huddled together and their eyes quickly flashed to where the slightest bit of sound of movement came from.

"B-Big D...Do you really think this is a good idea?" Piers asked nervously as they slowly moved deeper and deeper into the graveyard.

"Of...of course it is," Dudley growled out in anger while trying to hide his terror, "We want to know why Potter's suddenly appeared here again after all these years right?"

"Yeah, we want to know why the freak's on our turf!" Malcolm cried out with a nervous nod of his head, "We haven't seen him in over seven years now!"

"But we're all adults now Big D," Piers said nervously, wincing as a black cat jumped up onto a grave, "Don't you think Potter's got his own family and just came here to pay his respects to someone?"

"Not a freak like Potter," Dudley sneered as his eyes gazed around worriedly for any sign of life or the undead, "Besides he didn't come in here by himself, I saw him enter here with that set of twins I told you about."

"You mean the twins who played that prank on you all those years ago?" Malcolm asked as his heart pounded madly in his chest, "We need to get them back! No one messes with us ever!"

Piers let out a nervous groan as he followed his two long time friends through the graveyard, it was at times like this he really wondered if he should have just stayed away from Dudley and his gang and went to that nice school he wanted to instead of allowing himself to be bullied by Dudley into going to Stonewall High.

"Do you think that Potter and his friends are doing something...unnatural tonight?" Malcolm asked with wide eyes as he stumbled over his feet, "I mean tonight is Halloween night and Potter is known for being a freak..."

Silence broke out in the group for the next few minutes as thoughts and ideas of just what Potter could be doing in the graveyard washed over them, each one was more wild then the precious one.

"Look," Piers hissed out quietly as he pointed ahead of them, "It's Potter, we found him and his doing nothing wrong but standing in front of a grave, can we go back to the Halloween party now?"

"No," Dudley hissed out in anger, "Stop being just a big baby Piers."

Turning their attention back to Potter Dudley and his friends stared at him with wide eyes, gone was the small child with broke glasses and too big clothes and in its place was a young man well built and wearing the most expensive suit they had ever saw with a strange black robe that a wizard on the TV like Gandalf would wear. They could not see his face as it was turned away and downwards to the grave that was just in front of him.

"Wow, looks like Potter's done pretty well for himself," Piers said softly with wide eyes, "Through what's with the freaky wizards robe? Do you think its part of his Halloween costume?"

"I don't know but I intend to find out," Dudley said quietly before calling out loudly, "Hey Potter! What are you doing here you freak! You should know better than to show your face around here!"

Instead of replying Potter slowly lifted his head and looked towards the Dudley and his friends. Dudley and his friends gazed on with wide shocked eyes as Potter looked at the with a face full of bullet holes and scares, one eye hung out of its socket as he gazed at them.

"D-Dudley?" Potter's voice came out like a wheezing accordion, "D-Dudley...is...is that really you?"

Screams echoed throughout the graveyard as Dudley, Malcolm and Piers ran for their lives, each one vowing never to set foot in the graveyard at night and to never to bully anyone ever again.

"You can come out now," Harry chuckled as he suddenly spoke out in his normal voice, "Gred, Forge, I just _love_ this glamour! You should include it in your Halloween line of products!"

**Until the next prompt...**


	25. Have a Wet Robot Halloween

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. I also do not own GundamWing /Ac or have any rights to GundamWing /Ac or make any money writing these fics.**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Happy Halloween**

**Pairing: Ron/Harry**

**Have a Wet Robot Halloween**

Harry giggled madly with a large grin as he sat in his chair looking at the large party going on, his plan had worked and Ginny had gone off with some other random boy to dance the night away with.

"Here you go mate," Ron said handing Harry a cup of punch, "I like your idea mate."

"Thanks," Harry said taking the drink off of Ron, "You're not upset are you? I mean I could have just put feet holes in my costume..."

"Don't worry about it mate, I don't blame you for doing this," Ron chuckled as he took a sip of his drink, "My brothers, father and I all know who you belong to and agree, its just my mother and sister who can't understand who you belong to."

"Who I belong to?" Harry asked in confusion as he played his costume, "What do you mean?"

"Never mind Harry," Ron said softly with a kind smile on his face, "How are you enjoying the Halloween Party? What do you think of costume?"

"I'm enjoying it now that your sister has left me alone..." Harry said shyly with a soft smile to Ron, "And I really like your costume but a fisherman Ron?"

Ron grinned as he looked over his costume; he was wearing a thick woolly blue jumper with a pair of black heavy leather boots, an ugly green woolly hat and bright yellow dungarees. In his hand Ron held a small plastic toy fishing rod and in his other hand he had a cup of punch.

"It's great isn't it?" Ron said with a large grin on his face, "I decided to come as a muggle fisherman after seeing this great muggle movie where this muggle fisherman was a great hero!"

"I think I saw that one through its really old and badly done," Harry chuckled happily, "So my costume isn't that bad then is it?"

Harry was dressed as a merman or as muggles thought what merman looked like, Harry had grown his black hair down to his waist, and he wore no top showing his well toned chest from hours of duelling, Quidditch and chores. His legs where covered in a mermaid's tail with brightly shining emerald green and blue scales, because of his costume Harry was unable to walk or dance through that suited Harry just fine.

"I like it, I like it a lot," Ron said with a smirk on his face, "For some reason it really suits you, especially with how you've got your hair."

"Thanks," Harry said with a small blush at Ron's compliments.

"RON!" came a familiar screech causing both males to flinch at the volume, "Where have you been! I've been waiting for you for the past hour!"

"Right here?" Ron said causing Harry to snicker, "Harry needed my help with getting down here because of his costume."

"Then why didn't you come right back or get him to change into another costume!" Hermione screeched out glaring at the two boys, "And why aren't you dressed as a Heero Yuy for Ron? We were supposed to be wearing matching costumes! We're going out!"

"No we're not, I told you ages ago that I'm gay," Ron deadpanned causing Hermione to go bright red, "Besides I wanted to see if I could get a chance with the person who I have a crush on, I want to admit my love to them this Halloween...they need a happy Halloween and I want to give it to them."

"That's really sweet of you Ron," Harry said kindly with a supportive smile on his face, "Who is he? I'll make sure to put in a good word for you."

"NO no no!" Hermione screeched out stomping her foot, "I came as Releena so you have to be my date!"

"Sorry but if I have to be Heero then I'm going to pick the option that fanfiction authors call yaoi," Ron said pointing his wand at Harry, "And I'm going to go with my Duo Maxwell."

With a startled cry of surprise Harry found his long black hair to suddenly braid itself into a long silky braid. With wide eyes Harry turned his attention back to Ron, his heart was pounding madly in his heart with hope.

"This fisherman has caught himself a sexy merman," Ron said simply as he scooped Harry up into his arms in one swift movement, "Harry, would you my beautiful merman do me the honours of being my Duo Maxwell?"

Giggling Harry nodded his head, "Yes Ron, I will."

With that the two shared a romantic kiss while ignoring the clapping from everyone in the Great Hall and the loud angry screeches coming from Hermione and Ginny.

**Until the next prompt...**

**And yes, I did turn Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry into GundamWing /Ac fans through I do NOT mean to insult anyone on any level. I am a BIG GundamWing /Ac fan and yaoi/yuri myself.**


	26. Haunted Toilet?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Haunted**

**Pairing: No Pairing**

**Haunted Toilet?**

Teddy stood tall and strong as he stare down his enemy, his eyes shone brightly with courage and bravely with a hint of fear.

"Teddy, it's alright," Harry said softly, "The story the twins told during the Halloween party."

Teddy gulped nervously as he stared at his enemy, oh how he wished he had been to the toilet before the Weasley Twins had told their story.

"If I sit on it then it'll eat me!" Teddy cried out with wide eyes, "I can't sit on the toilet!"

"Then what do you want me to do?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, "You do want to get back out into the Halloween Party don't you?"

Teddy pouted as his Godfather's words flowed through his mind, he really wanted to go out and join the Halloween party, especially with the costume compotation winner being announced soon. It seemed that he had to do this.

"Fine, I'll go, I'll show that haunted thing who's in charge," Teddy growled out as he did his best glare at his enemy, "You might be haunted and all powerful as its Halloween but I'm going to win! I'm going to use you and then go back to the Halloween party!"

Harry couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as Teddy held his head up high and marched towards the toilet, as the door closed shut behind Teddy Harry made a mental note not to let the Weasley Twins ever tell their tale about the Haunted Toilet again.

**Until the next prompt...**


	27. Remembering

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Headstone**

**Pairing: No Pairing**

**Remembering**

Silence buzzed through his ears as he gazed at the rows of stone in front of him, his eyes full of emotion while his face was as stony and blanket like the headstones that stood in front of him.

His eyes scanned over the graves as he read each and every one of those headstones, the names, the dates, the small dedications...his heart went a mile a minute as memories ran over and over in his mind repeatedly of happier time. Times filled with laughter and happiness, times with no pain or misery.

Slowly a hand raised to his face and gently wiped away the single drop of water that fell from his pain filled eyes, slowly he looked down at it and gazed at it with true sadness and pain washing over him through as he looked up to gaze over the rows of headstones a small sad wistful smile came to his face.

"I thought I had forgotten how to cry," the soft melodic voice came out of the main's lips, "It seems that what you told me is true...I'm healing...Please don't be angry at me..."

As a warm burst of wind washed past him a soft loving smile came to his lips and understanding and hope flooded his eyes.

"Thank you my dear friends," the man said softly as he turned around to face the exit, "Thank you for understanding my friends, I...I will see you all again next year..."

With that the man slowly made his way back to the waiting taxi through not without wishing the owners of the headstone's a soft, "Happy Halloween, may you enjoy your special night."

**Until the next prompt...**

**Not very good I know but to me a side of Halloween is also remembering those who are dead and with the prompt 'Headstones' it sort of...well it made me write it and I have NO idea who the man is, my muse just wouldn't tell me!**


	28. Halloween and Chocolate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Howl**

**Pairing: Remus/Harry**

**Chocolate and Halloween**

"Remus Lupin!"

"It seems his done it again," Minerva said primly as she took a delicate sip of her tea, "I thought Harry would of leant about Remus' little...love...by now."

"My dear Harry knows about Remus' love," Albus replied with a chuckle, "And from what I understand they get by quiet well normally, the only problem is the holidays when there is a lot of it around, especially Halloween."

As a loud and violent crash came to their ears Minerva let out a long suffering sigh, "When do you think they'll realise they have guests?"

"Oh my guess is in the next four to eight hours," Albus replied happily as he pulled out a tin in the shape of a lemon.

"Ah, it all makes sense now," Minerva said with a small smile, "This is why you always come and spend the night here or send an owl two days before it is normally sent out."

"Yes my dear Minerva, you caught this old man," Albus chuckled as he ignored a loud crash coming from above them, "I find it to be the best way plus I can always tell how close they are to finishing what they are doing so I can talk to them."

"Oh, and how do you know that Albus?" Minerva asked giving Albus a pointed look, "Do you think that it would be best if we just leave them a note saying we would like to talk to them about planning the Halloween party at Hogwarts."

My dear Minerva I'm afraid that is not a very good idea," Albus replied as he opened up the lid of his lemon shaped box, "I learnt the hard way that anything and everything normally get's destroyed when Remus and Harry are like this so I just wait a while to tell them myself."

"You mentioned that you knew when it was close to them finishing?" Minerva asked as she slowly stirred her tea, "Explain."

"It is quite simple really," Albus replied with a chuckle as he picked a lemon drop out from his lemon shaped tin, "You just have to listen out for the signal really."

"Signal?"

"Yes signal," Albus replied with a happy smile as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth, "And when Remus and Harry give that signal I know they'll be coming downstairs for a five minute break from the chocolate hunt and then they'll go back upstairs to enjoy...other activities."

Minerva's face went bright red, "And we have to go all this just to talk to them about the Halloween feast?"

Suddenly a loud howl echoed throughout the house causing Minerva to jump in shock and Albus to chuckle and suck happily on his lemon drop.

"It seems that Remus is giving Harry his Halloween gift early this year," Albus said happily.

Sighing Minerva placed her tea cup down and gave Albus a dry look, "Do you want another cup of tea? I have a feeling that we'll be waiting for several hours."

As another howl echoed throughout the building Albus gave another chuckle and nodded his head.

"Yes Please Minerva," Albus said happily as his eyes shone brightly, "It seems that Remus wanted to make sure Harry had a Happy Halloween this year."

**Until the next prompt...**


	29. Stolen Souls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Jack-O-Lantern**

**Pairing: No Pairing**

**Stolen Souls**

Screams echoed around him as he ran for his life, his feet pounding on the hard pavement echoed throughout the area as his heart pounded away like a big brass drum.

As Harry kept on running screams came from around him as people fell one by one and was taken by the enemy. Fear washed over his body as he looked down to the small figure running besides him with their hands tightly wrapped around each others in a death grip.

"Teddy I want you to be a really big boy for me," Harry said between pants as they ran for their life, "I need you to go and find your Uncle Draco okay? The necklace I gave you will take you straight to him."

"But what about you?" Teddy cried out, eyes wide in fear as he kept on running as fast as he could, "I don't want to leave you behind!"

"Please Teddy, do as your told," Harry begged as tears slowly came to his eyes, "Please, your Uncle Draco is in the safe area, where _they_ can't get us, you'll be safe and I'll be able to get myself to safety knowing that your there waiting for me."

Tears slowly fell out of Teddy's eyes as nodded his head and gazed down to the werewolf fang that he had been given on the day of his birth by his birth father. Looking to his Godfather Teddy saw eyes filled with love and kindness, taking a deep breath Teddy nodded his head nervously.

"O-Okay," Teddy said nervously as his hand tightened around Harry's, "W-What am I supposed to do?"

"I'll find an area to hide you in, once there you'll activate the Portkey and it should take you to the safe area, once there tell them that Harry Potter sent you to find your Uncle Draco and use the phrase 'Light within the Darkness' okay?"

"O-Okay," Teddy said bravely as he nodded his head, "P-Promise me that you'll find your way to me and Uncle Draco!"

Harry gave a soft smile as he bent down and scooped his small Godson up into his arms, "I promise to try my best," he said softly as e took in the smell and feel of Teddy knowing that there was a very high chance this would be the very last time that he would ever see his precious Godson again.

Teddy clinged tightly to Harry as they ran through the streets, he forced back the tears as he buried his face into Harry's chest and did his best to ignore the screams of horror that seemed to cover them like a blanket.

In the beginning they had been running in a group of thirty and now only ten minutes later they were only five of them left, including Harry and Teddy.

"Be brave for me pup," Harry whispered into Teddy's ear lovingly, "No matter what keep on going, live for me, be safe and grow up big and strong okay?"

"O-Okay," Teddy sniffled as he slowly let go of Harry's top, "I'll see you in the safe area."

With a soft loving smile Harry placed Teddy down and activated the Portkey, the last thing Teddy saw before being taken away to safety was the loving look his Godfather sent him as a Jack-O-Lantern without a candle came down upon them.

They should have just remembered to put a lit candle in the Jack-O-Lantern's, then they wouldn't be coming after them for their souls.

**Until the next prompt...**


	30. Paintings of the Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Macabre**

**Pairing: No Pairing**

**Paintings of the Lost**

His eyes stayed glued to the painting in front of him, he couldn't believe it he just couldn't but there in front of him was the truth. The little boy that they had been searching for was in the painting all this time.

"Headmaster, I found him," Kingsley called out without taking his eyes off of the painting in front of him, "It seems that the tales about this painting is true."

"Not you too Kingsley," Minerva muttered as she and the other staff members of Hogwarts came over to the aurora, "That painting is harmless, I brought it at a muggle car sale a few years ago. Just because its Halloween tonight doesn't mean that the legend about the painting will come true."

"What legend is that Minerva?" Filius asked nervously as he looked between his two friends.

"The person who I brought this painting off of said that every Halloween a member of his family died only to appear in the painting the next time he looked at it after the person had died," Minerva replied stiffly, "Of course I took no notice of what he said, a painting, even a magical one, is harmless. Honestly I don't know what was wrong with that muggle, I guess that he was just trying to find a way of selling this Macabre painting quickly and with a profit."

"Macabre? Really Minerva," Severus said as he came to stand on Minerva's other side, "I wouldn't of thought that someone like you would go for a painting all about death and horror."

"Honestly Severus it is nothing of the sorts," Minerva replied straightening out her robes, "The painting just seems a bit scary because its Halloween and people are letting themselves become carried away with the tale."

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would of believed you Minerva," Kinsley said speaking up as he stayed glued to his spot, "What with what the painting is of but if you look carefully in the background I found Harry."

Frowning, the Hogwarts' staff gathered around the old painting and peered at the innocent looking painting. In the front of the painting was a young girl crying her eyes out with a teddy bear without a head on it and surrounded by an evil and dead looking forest, behind her was a small cottage which was made up of stone bricks and a straw roof.

"I don't see Harry anywhere," Minerva said stiffly as she looked the painting over, "I know you all want me to get rid of this painting but you didn't have to go to such lengths to do so. All you had to do was-"

"I see him! There, in the cottage's doorway!" Fillius cried out causing everyone's attention to turn back to the painting.

As everyone's eyes gazed at the cottage in the painting it was there that they spotted the missing Harry Potter. He was in the door way trying to get out of the cottage, fear was easily seen on his face as he tried and failed to get away as he was prevented because of the strange octopuses like tentacles that had wrapped themselves around Harry's body, including his throat.

"It seems that the painting has taken another one," Kingsley said sadly as he removed his hat from his head, "It seems Minerva that the man who sold you the painting was telling the truth about the Halloween curse."

It was all Minerva could do to stare at the painting and cry.

**Until the next prompt...**


	31. Mask Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Mask**

**Pairing: No Pairing**

**Mask Surprise**

Panic washed over him as he slowly made his way through the large crowd, sweat dropped down over him due to the heat of his costume as his eyes washed over the people trying to find the one person who could help him.

"Potter! Potter!" Dudley called out trying to hide the fear in his voice, "Harry Potter! Has anyone seen my cousin?"

"Hey mate, what's wrong?" a man asked with a drunken grin, "What's your problem?"

Fear washed over Dudley asked he gazed up at the drunken male; he slowly took a few steps backwards away from the man only to bump into a large and intimidating male behind him.

"Where you going?" the man asked as he gazed down at Dudley, "Why did you hit me for?"

"I didn't mean to hit you," Dudley stuttered out with wide eyes as he gulped, "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to find my cousin, you see I can't remove my mask and-"

"Can't get his mask off?" the first man asked with a sneer on his face, "What are you? A Big Baby?"

"But I'm telling the truth! I know that no one's put superglue on my mask!" Dudley cried out in fear as he tried to pull away from the men crowding him, "Please, I just want to find my cousin!"

"Dudley?"

Relief flooded through Dudley as his eyes laid on Harry's familiar figure, his cousin was dressed up as a cat and if Dudley swung that way then he would defiantly find Harry extremely sexy.

"You've got to help me," Dudley cried out in relief as he tried to step around the man in front of him, "I can't remove my mask!"

"Have you tried simply slipping it off of you?" Harry asked calmly as he stepped around the men.

"Yes," Dudley cried out in tears as he tried to pull the mask off of his face again, "But I still can't get it off! I've tried everything from cold water, sweat, tears, and more!"

"What if the old legend about turning into the monster that you dressed up as for Halloween is true?" one of the men asked with a dark grin on his face as he took another gulp of his drink, "It seems your doomed kid, you should of stayed home watching scary movies this Halloween."

Whimpering Dudley turned to Harry with wide eyes, fear was clearly written across his features as he looked at Harry, begging for him to fix everything. Frowning, Harry looked over Dudley's mask, his eyes scanned over the edge as he took in every little thing about the mask before a deep sigh escaped Harry's lips.

"Dudley," Harry said slowly as he gave Dudley a pointed look, "Do you remember those invisible clips that you put on your mask to hold it in place better?"

Dudley didn't reply, he gazed at Harry with large eyes full of understanding and embarrassment.

**Until the next prompt...**


	32. Midnight Horror

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Midnight**

**Pairing: No Pairings**

**Midnight Horror**

Fear pounded away through his blood as his heart went a mile a minute, his eyes gazed around the area he stood only to find himself standing in nothing but blankness. As his eyes slowly got use to the darkness surrounding him outlines of figures running past him appeared just in the corner of his eyes. Gulping nervously he tried to find one of the figures only to find that they began to move faster and quicker each time he tried.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" Harry called out as he gulped nervously, "Please, there's no need to be scared of me, is anyone there?"

As Harry's voice echoed throughout the area it carried itself far out into the dark distance. As Harry waited for a reply laughter came to his ears and the sound of an old Grandfather clock chimed telling him it was midnight. Fear washed over him as the laughter grew, as time passed the sound of laughter turned darker, almost as they where mocking him.

"I-Is something funny?" Harry asked nervously as he felt his heart threatening to jump out of his chest, "Why did you drag me here for? Do you want something?"

Again no reply came through Harry swore that the figures that were just outside of his eyesight slowly became more and more solid. As the laughter grew and the figures grew more solid fear washed over Harry as the temperature dropped several levels and the sound of footsteps came to his ears.

"Please, what is going on?" Harry cried out with panic filled eyes, "I'm not afraid...I've stood my own against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters multiple times! You think I'm scared of a few Halloween muggle tricks?"

No answer came through slowly the figures entered Harry's eye sight until he finally saw the true form of the figures in front of him. There in front of him at seven foot tall stood a figure all in black, eyes glowing blood red gazed down at him through a long black hood, blood dripped off of large hands with long thick nails, feet and any features that Harry could of used to tell them apart from one another was hidden from him thanks to the darkness that covered the area.

With deep chesty breath that reminded Harry of a panting dog the strange figure in front of him looked up at him only for Harry to let out a startled gasp as he spotted blood dripping down from the fanged mouth of the strange creature in front of him,

As the sound of an old grandfather clock striking midnight echoed throughout area Harry gave a sharp intake of air as he slowly took a step away from the strange creature in front of him.

It was the witching hour on Halloween night and the dark souls had come out to play.

**Until the next prompt...**


	33. Monsters are like Books

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Monster**

**Pairing: No Pairings**

**Monsters are like Books**

Fear washed over Teddy as he sat in the middle of his bed and looked around the edge of it with a calculating look in his eyes. Taking a deep breath Teddy slowly inched closer and closer to the edge of the bed until he was right on the edge and paused. Could he do this? Was he able to do this? What if the Twins had been playing with him? What if they had been telling the truth? After all there were many things in the magical world that muggles would call monsters, an example of that was Teddy himself who was a werewolf.

'You can do this, you are a big brave boy' Teddy thought with a determined glint in his eyes, 'You've seen much more scarier things then this already like the dentist and Aunt Hermione in a mood.'

Taking a deep breath and pulling himself together Teddy slowly lied down on his stomach and turned himself into an L shape with his head just a few inches away from the floor. His eyes gazed under his bed as he looked over every single inch for any small unnatural looking item or bump under his bed thanks to some help from his werewolf senses that he had gotten from his father.

As he looked under his bed Teddy's fear slowly left him and a silly little smile appeared on his face, "I was so stupid to even think that one of Uncle Forge's and Uncle Gred's Halloween stories could ever be true, I better go to sleep..."

With that thought a much more relaxed Teddy pulled himself up back onto his bed and turned around to face the centre of the bed only to let out a terror filled scream as he laid eyes upon the most terrifying creature he had ever seen. Sitting on the bottom right hand cover of his bed with a peaceful yet creepy smile on his face was a strange man...creature...monster, Teddy wasn't sure what the man was. He had skin as pale as snow, scars covered his once beautiful face as his cold brown eyes looked at Teddy without blinking once, a single sharp fang rested over the lower lip of the creature...monster...while his long brown straw like hair pooled around him framing the deadly face. A long brown potato sack covered all of his body but his long thin arms and long thin legs. Wrapped around one thin bony red, which looked a lot like blood to Teddy, hand was what seemed to be a muggle map while the other hand was frozen in midair towards Teddy as if the creature had been about to tap him on the shoulder. Two dirty feet sat on the floor covered in cuts and dried blood, Teddy wondered for a breath second about how much pain the stranger in front of him must be with feet like this only for it to disappear as quickly as it had come when Teddy realised that this _man_ had somehow managed to make their way into Potter manor, past his _Godfather_ and into his bedroom.

"W-What do you want?" Teddy stuttered out as he slowly inched away from the stranger on his bed, "You should go before I call for my Godfather or my House Elf."

"Messy is being sorry to young pup but he lost," the stranger said speaking much like how Teddy would expect a House Elf to speak only in a more darker and gravel like voice, "Messy was just wondering if young pup could show him the way to the Monster Halloween Party Bash."

It was all Teddy could do to blink in shock as the Monster in front of him held up a old and worn muggle looking map, it seemed that if he wanted to judge a monster then he would have to treat it like a book. Don't judge a book by its cover or in this case don't judge a monster by how they look.

**Until the next prompt...**

**Just letting you all know that like every November my writing will either not exist or be very slow as I am taking part in NaNoWriMo :3**


	34. Road of Murder Attempts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Mysterious**

**Pairing: No Pairings**

**A/N: These drabbles/oneshots will be on the short side as I'm doing NaNoWriMo and I also want to keep on posting a new chapters.**

**Road of Murder Attempts**

Fog rolled out like a thick blanket over the streets as the clock struck midnight, rain slowly drizzled down from the sky like a damp mist, clouds in the sky hide the bright stars and moon from view. Animal calls echoed throughout the stone quiet area and bounced off of the walls.

His footsteps sounded like heavy bangs on a drum as he walked down the street nervously, his eyes quickly darting everywhere as the rattling sounds came to his ears causing his imagination to jump to the wildest and craziest conclusions.

Chewing his lower lip Harry quickly walked along the familiar path towards home, only a few hours ago he had walked along the very same street yet now it seemed as if he had was walking along a street from another world. Gone was the friendly animals and the funny shaped trees that lined that lined the path with an odd lose pavement slab and in its place was a cold dark street that to Harry would seem perfect for a Death Eater to jump out at you and no one would notice.

'Keep your mind clear and clam Harry, don't let yourself get carried away with wild fantasies just because tonight is Halloween' Harry silently told himself as he continued to walk quickly down the path 'I knew I should of took up the offer of a shared Portkey with Ron and Wood after the Halloween party ended, I just knew I should.'

Fear swept through him as he speed up, he refused to be out in the streets for any longer then he had to be at this time of night. With the fog rolling down around him and the moon high in the sky it gave off a very mysterious atmosphere which gave Harry the creeps.

Suddenly the sound of a second pair of footsteps following behind him came to Harry's ears. Fear swept through Harry's mind as scenes from the one too many horror movies he had seen came to his mind. With his hand on his wand ready for action Harry quickly turned around to face the mysterious owner of the footsteps only to find no one.

"I know someone's out there, I heard your footsteps," Harry called out as his free hand came up to the emergency Portkey necklace he always wore, "Whose there? You don't scare me! Come on out."

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye Harry spotted a flash of silver and it was only thanks to his reflecxs as a Seeker that saved him. As the attacker suddenly burst into life once again trying to stab him Harry quickly and gracefully dodged.

Not wanting to break any laws by cursing a muggle, even if the muggle had attacked him first, Harry activated his emergency Portkey and was gone in the flash of an eye.

One thing was for sure, he would no longer go home by himself late at night. He would wait for someone to come with him before walking down dark deserted roads after a Halloween party.

**Until the next prompt...**


	35. Nightmares have names

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Nightmare**

**Pairing: Neville/Harry**

**A/N: These drabbles/oneshots will be on the short side as I'm doing NaNoWriMo and I also want to keep on posting a new chapters when I can.**

**Nightmares have names**

"This cannot be, this so cannot be," Harry moaned into his hands, "Please do not let this come true."

"What's wrong?" Neville asked with a raised eyebrow as he placed a protective arm around his lover's shoulders, "What are you talking about love?"

"This is a Nightmare!" Harry cried out as he pointed to the building in front of them, "I cannot go in there!"

Blinking in confusion Neville turned and looked at the large building in front of them, he could see nothing wrong or anything. The building was a large village hall that had been rented out by several muggleborn students for a Halloween party and a school reunion. Above the door the words 'Have a Fangtastic School Reunion' was writing in glow in the dark yellow paint on a large white sheet, along the stairs leading up to the main entrance was pumpkins lining the stairs with each one having their own spooky grin, cobwebs with fake spiders hung down just in front of the door.

"All I can see is the village hall that the party is going to be held in," Neville replied slowly as he kept his arm around his lover protectively, "Does something scare you love? I could always-"

"It is not any of the decorations that scare me," Harry snapped out as he turned and glared at Neville through he stayed in his lover's protective hold, "It is _who_ I saw going into the party as we arrived!"

"Errr...a monster?" Neville asked rubbing the back of his head, "I thought that you did not want to come to the party dressed up? Remember what the invite said? It is optional, so don't worry love, I'll-"

"Neville," Harry all but whined out, "Do you remember last Halloween? When a certain someone used polyjuice and your hair to try and go to the Halloween ball with me?"

"Please do _not_ remind me," Neville said as his whole face went green, "I am thankful that they forgot about our bonding rings or else..."

Harry pulled a disgusted look, "I would have slept with a woman!"

"There there," Neville said patting Harry on the head much like you would do with a puppy, "I'll make sure to stay glued to your side tonight so your nightmare can't-"

"Ginny Weasley."

Blinking in surprise Neville looked at Harry in pure confusion, "You named your nightmare after Ron's little sister?"

"Yes, and with good reason!" Harry said nodding his head madly, "Ginny Weasley was the girl who polyjuiced herself to look like you and tried to...tried to..."

A low warning growl came out of Neville's mouth, "Let's go home, we can have our own Halloween party at home with a few scary movies and junk food."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Harry answered with a large happy grin on his face, "I get to spend time with you _and_ not have to see my personal Nightmare."

Grinning Neville leant down and place a loving kiss on Harry's nose, "You are my nightmare, Happy Halloween love."

**Until the next prompt...**


	36. Collecting the Dead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: October**

**Pairing: Death/Harry**

**A/N: These drabbles/oneshots will be on the short side as I'm doing NaNoWriMo and I also want to keep on posting a new chapters when I can.**

**Collecting the Dead**

"So it is October again huh?" he asked himself without expecting a reply.

With a heavy sigh he turned and gazed up into the night sky, looking up at the thousands of twinkling lights dancing in the sky. A soft smile came to his face as memories of past flowed along in his mind like a slow lazy river.

"I wonder how many idiots there will be this year," he asked himself with heavy emerald eyes, "I guess that I'll find out soon enough...through...Death!"

"Yes Master?" A silky smooth voice full of promises voice came to Harry's ears, "You called me?"

"How many this year?" Harry asked as he stayed staring up at the bright stars in the sky, "And please do not let what happened last year happen again this year."

"Hey I did not let that happen!" Death cried out sounding a lot like a toddler having a temper tantrum, "How was I supposed to know that those idiots decided wear costumes that makes them look like they are almost ready to drop dead!"

"Oh I do not know Death," Harry answered as he turned away from the stars to look at Death, "How about using these great and powerful powers you keep telling me you have?"

"I do not like to use them unless I have to," Death retorted as he stuck his nose up in the air, "I do not want to get to lazy like you wizards today."

"Right, if you keep saying that enough maybe you will believe it one day," Harry said sending Death a dry look, "Now, how many do we have to collect?"

"This wonderful October night? Oh it is somewhere within the thousand area," Death replied with a wave of his hand, "Why all the humans suddenly decided to die on Halloween night all in one go I do not know but...we have a very busy night ahead of us."

"They properly think that something all powerful and giving will appear in front of them as it is Halloween Night," Harry answered with a lazy wave of his hand, "Too bad they will find the opposite."

"Quiet right, quiet right," Death said as he slowly nodded his head in agreement, "I will make sure that they have a very painful and gory afterlife...depending on how they died..."

"Oh?" Harry asked with a knowing smirk playing on his lips, "May I ask what is so special about this October Night?"

Thin pale hands wrapped themselves around Harry's waist pulling Harry into a loving hug.

"Because Harry," Death said smoothly with his voice promising untold things, "They have decided to die on our thousand year anniversary of me getting into your pants for the first time."

"DEATH!"

Harry's reply with accompanied with a cheeky grin and a kiss on the check.

"Happy Halloween my pet."

**Until the next prompt...**


	37. Halloween Party Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Party**

**Pairing: Starts off as ?/Harry and then becomes Ron/Harry**

**A/N: These drabbles/oneshots will be on the short side as I'm doing NaNoWriMo and I also want to keep on posting a new chapters when I can.**

**Halloween Party Confessions**

Laughter echoed throughout the room as Harry stood to the side and watched, a ghost of a smile appeared on his face as two laughing children ran past his hiding spot dressed up as monsters. His eyes flickered to the man who was supposed to be his lover only for his face to become stone blank as he looked at the large amount of men and women that his so called lover was flirting with.

And he had the cheek to do this at the Halloween party he had thrown for Harry as a treat as it was also their three year anniversary together.

With a heavy sigh Harry turned and looked over his own Halloween costume, it seemed that he had chosen the correct costume to wear tonight in more than one way. His eyes turned back to his lover who had just given each person in the group of people he was flirting with his contact information, pain of betrayal flared deep within Harry as he blinked back tears.

"You alright mate?" a familiar and comforting voice asked Harry.

Harry did not have to turn around and have a look to see who had spoken, "Yeah, I am fine Ron..."

"Yeah and your lover is a loyal and honest lover who never cheats on you," Ron snorted as he motioned to the Harry's flirting lover, "I like your costume Harry, I can tell you that no one else would of thought up a Halloween Costume like yours."

Harry offered Ron a sheepish grin as he looked at his costume again; he had come as a large bit of wall, with the Gryffindor colours painted on the wall and a beautifully hand drawn Chocolate Japanese Lily drawn in the middle of the wall. The contrast in colours made it a beautiful sight to see.

"Thank you Ron, I am supposed to be a wall flower," Harry said turning away as he attempted to hide his blush, "I thought it would be suitable what with my lover and all..."

Ron let out a deep sigh, "Harry...I...I have a question to ask you, it is the only reason that I came to this Halloween party for..."

"Ask away," Harry said with a shy comforting smile, "It is not like my lover is going to come over and suddenly start making out with me."

"Yeah you got that right," Ron snorted as he glanced at Harry's lover who was now blowing kisses to the crowd around him, "Harry...it is obvious that your lover is..."

"No longer my lover," Harry said as he finished Ron's sentence with a heavy sigh, "The reason I was so late coming to this Halloween Party was because I was finishing packing my belongings and putting my affairs into order. I placed a letter...or two...around the flat we rent together telling him what was going on...he'll find them eventually once he stops 'cheating on me' with other people."

Ron frowned and nodded his head, "Where did you send your stuff? If you want you can keep it at my place until you find somewhere to live."

"I sent it to your home Ron," Harry said suddenly feeling extremely shy, "In fact I was hoping that I could say something very important to you..."

Seeing the sea of emotion washing over Harry's face Ron softened and nodded his head with a kind smile causing a dusting of pink to appear on Harry's checks.

"How about we say it together at the same time?" Ron suggested kindly while looking everywhere but not at Harry, "It sounds like we both have really important news together and we do not want to chase the other off."

"Okay," Harry replied with a nod of his head, "We'll say it on the count of three...1...2...3..."

"I love you."

**Until the next prompt...**


	38. So Small yet So Big

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Pumpkin**

**Pairing: No Pairings**

**A/N: These drabbles/oneshots will be on the short side as I'm doing NaNoWriMo and I also want to keep on posting a new chapters when I can.**

**So Small yet So Big**

"I do not understand," a four year old Teddy said as he sat on the kitchen table swinging his legs, "How can something that small turn into something as big as a pumpkin?"

"Because it will grow," Harry replied as he showed Teddy the pumpkin seeds he had purchased at the local garden centre earlier that day while Teddy was at school, "We plant them and water them and help them to grow. By the time Halloween comes along in a few months time we should have our own home grown pumpkins to carve."

"But we will not be able to carve the pumpkins," Teddy said shaking his head in disbelief, "It will be impossible."

"No it is not, I saw my aunt do it with my cousin one year for Halloween, it really works," Harry said as he kept back the bit about him doing all the hard work, "I am an old hand in the garden pup, trust me."

"I do trust you Uncle Harry," Teddy replied unsurely, "But I think you are going insane in your old age if you think that a pumpkin big enough for carving and to put a candle inside it will come out of that seed."

"Do you now?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, "And where do you think we will find a pumpkin big enough to become our Halloween Jack-O-Lantern?"

"Why at Uncle Neville's home of course!" Teddy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole wide world, "He always has lots of stuff like this in his garden and house and green house. We could just get one off of Uncle Neville."

"We could," Harry said unsurely as he nodded his head, "You have a point Teddy and depending on how things go with our Pumpkin growing we will get one from Uncle Neville."

"But a Pumpkin will not come out of that little tiny seed!" Teddy said again with a dramatic sigh causing Harry to chuckle, "It would be fun to see if we could grow a pumpkin Teddy, plus I thought you enjoyed helping me out in the garden, you have helped me to grow plants before."

"I do enjoy working in the garden with you Uncle Harry," Teddy said with a nod of his head, "But all of those plants we gree where already grown or came from something big and round, a blub right Uncle Harry?, while you are saying that a pumpkin will come out of that tinie tiny seed?"

"How about we grow it so you can find out?" Harry suggested realising he would not be able to win, "Then if we manage to grow our very own pumpkin we can make it into a Jack-O-Lantern for this Halloween."

"Okay, I will do it with you Uncle Harry," Teddy replied causing Harry to smile happily, "If only to prove to you that something so big like a pumpkin can't come out of something so small like that seed."

Harry gave Teddy a secretive smile; his Godson would have a big surprise come Halloween.

**Until the next prompt...**


	39. Have a good nap!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Rest in Peace**

**Pairing: No Pairings**

**A/N: These drabbles/oneshots will be on the short side as I'm doing NaNoWriMo and I also want to keep on posting a new chapters when I can.**

**Have a good nap!**

His footsteps crunched on the leaves as he walked through the deserted graveyard, his body was hunched over in exhaustion and sadness through he held a small bundle in his arms protectively and strongly. His grey held pain and wisdom beyond his years through a hidden spark shone in them showing a playful, loyal and loving man.

"Hush, everything is going to be alright," the man spoke softly to the small bundle in his arms, "We're going to see mummy and daddy."

"Mummy? Daddy?" the small bundle asked as a pair of bright emerald green eyes and a messy mop of black hair peeped out from within the nest of blankets, "But mummy and daddy are dead?"

"They are but we can still come and visit them," the man said with heart breaking sadness, "We can go and see their graves and wish them a Happy Halloween."

"Mummy and Daddy died tonight?" the small bundle asked as a tiny pale hand reached out and gripped tightly onto the man's shirt.

"That is right pup," the man replied with a heavy sigh as his eyes landed upon two headstones, "They died three years ago tonight...I hate Halloween."

"Me too," was the quiet reply from the bundle, "Do you think mummy and daddy can hear us down here? They are all the way up high in heaven right?"

"That is right little one through I know that they can hear and see you," the man replied as he lent down and placed a fatherly loving kiss on the other's forehead, "Why?"

"When I told Uncle Moony where we were going tonight he told me it is polite to tell a dead person you wish them to rest in peace," the reply was as the hand slowly made its way back into the nest of warm blankets as the cold October wind washed over them.

"Your Uncle Moony is correct, it is something you can say to the dead," the man replied with a harsh gulp as he tried to prevent his tears from flowing, "Why? Do you want to tell your mummy and daddy to rest in peace?"

"No," the bundle replied softly, "I want to wish my mummy and daddy a good nap, because if they need to sleep this long they must really need their sleep!"

**Until the next prompt...**


	40. Surprise Food

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Revolting**

**Pairing: FenrirGreyback/Harry Potter**

**A/N: These drabbles/oneshots will be on the short side as I'm doing NaNoWriMo and I also want to keep on posting a new chapters when I can.**

**Surprise Food**

"I would not touch that if I was you."

Blinking in surprise Draco looked up from where he was going to sample some of the Halloween party food only to find Harry Potter giving him a weary look. Draco gave a dark frown, he had been forced to come to this stupid Halloween party by his friends, he was not in the mood to play around with Potter.

"Why not Potter?" Draco replied with a glare as he grabbed a nearby paper plate, "I thought you were on the Dark Side and we agreed to leave each other alone."

"Because my Godson made that dish with the help of my mate," Harry replied with a pointed look, "I do not wish for you to get any food poisoning from eating it. I have come to make sure its eatable and swap it for something else the House Elves have."

"How quaint, Potter doesn't want anyone touching the food his mate and brat made," Draco replied with a sneer as he began to place a little bit of everything on his plate, "Tough luck Potter, I'm-"

"Malfoy, my mate is Fenrir Greyback and his idea of a meal that posh people would eat is a raw steak with fresh blood with a sprinkling of chocolate shavings on top of it," Harry said cutting into Draco's rant, "And keep in mind Teddy helped Fenrir and you know what Teddy is like in the kitchen, he'll grab anything within reach and dump it onto the plate."

That made Draco pause, turning to look at the creation only to frown as he watched the strange yellowish brown liquid trickling off of the meat mixing with the blood. Poking it with his fork Draco pulled his hand back in surprise as he swore the strange thing on the plate moved.

"It is revolting," Draco said with a sneer as he tried to hide his face which was slowly becoming green, "How is it possible for this...this...thing to even be allowed on the food table!"

"I don't know but I like this dish," Harry replied happily as he spotted the creation of Fenrir's and Teddy's, "They do not normally make this, I wish they made it more often."

Draco watched with wide shocked eyes as Harry walked up to the plate, took a large helping of the revolting food and shoved it all into his mouth. At Harry's happy hum as he chewed Draco's face became more and more green.

"How can you eat that stuff," Draco asked with wide eyes, "You must have an iron stomach!"

"Iron Stomach? Not likely," Harry replied once his mouth was empty, "It was not real meat, seems they decided to play a trick on everyone."

"What do you mean?" Draco said with a dark glare, "Tell me Potter!"

With a large smirk on his face Harry replied, "It is cake."

**Until the next prompt...**


	41. Coming Alive! Scarecrows Attack!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Scarecrow**

**Pairing: No Pairings**

**A/N: These drabbles/oneshots will be on the short side as I'm doing NaNoWriMo and I also want to keep on posting a new chapters when I can.**

**Coming Alive**

Screams echoed throughout the corn field as cawing ravens flew up into the air as the full moon hung high in the sky.

"What are we going to do?" Neville cried out in terror as his eyes flew around the area in a mad panic, "They are going to get us! They want to kill us!"

"We will not give in, we have come too far," Ron said passionately as he pulled out his wand, "Hermione, do you know any fire spells that won't end up burning everything including us?"

"Yes, I made sure to brush up on fire spells," Hermione replied nervously as her eyes flashed to where a rustling sound was coming from through just what it was hidden by the tall corn, "I made sure after find out that it was their weakness."

"Well 'mione its time you taught us some," Ron said with a determined glint in his eyes, "We can't let Harry down, remember what we were told?"

"That the evil scarecrows will only come alive on Halloween night, tonight, once every fifty years," Neville said slowly, "And that we have to keep the scarecrows busy until first light when they'll all die while Harry deals with the King Scarecrow so there will be a sunrise."

"That is right," Ron replied with a nod of his head, "It's nearly sunrise right?"

"Yeah, only an hour to go," Hermione replied as she checked her watch, "We just have to hold them back for an hour..."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ron asked as he looked over his tired and exhausted friends, "We have almost made it through Halloween night with flesh eating scarecrows chasing after us. We have already lasted over five hours so what is another hour?"

The rustling sound near Hermione was growing louder and louder.

Taking a deep breath Neville stepped forwards and looked everyone dead in the eye, "For Harry."

"For Harry," everyone replied with the same determined glint in their eyes.

With that they charged into battle with flesh eating scarecrows with hope burning brightly within their hearts.

**Until the next prompt...**


	42. The Abandoned Mansion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Scream**

**Pairing: No Pairings**

**A/N: These drabbles/oneshots will be on the short side as I'm doing NaNoWriMo and I also want to keep on posting a new chapters when I can.**

**The Abandoned Mansion**

His eyes laid on the large mansion in front of him, his heart pounded away madly in his chest as he sweated enough to fill a small lake. His hands wrapped around his wand in anticipateion of what was to come as he felt the strange waves of magic rolling off of the place.

"And they think that we are going to go in there?" Aurora Ron Weasley asked with wide eyes, "Do they even know what today is?"

"Buck up Aurora Weasley," Mark, Ron's boss and leader, said stiffly without allowing any hint of emotion into his voice, "Compared to everything we have been through with you-know-who and the wars this should be a walk in the park."

"Weasley does have a point sir," Aurora Smith commented as he gazed at the old building, "I mean just look at it! What does it seem to scream out to you?"

The building was an old abandoned mansion that had once belonged to a family of purebloods before the war but the mansion had laid empty these past few years as the family had either been killed or disappeared during the war. The mansion that had so obviously seen a large deal of love and care back in the day was now in a poor and sorry state. Its large cast iron gates just barely held on as they slowly swung open and close in the wind with a spooky squeak. The garden path that led from the gate to the house was overrun with weeds while every other pavement slab was broken or cracked. The once grand and beautiful garden was now nothing more than a safe haven for weeds and rubbish. The mansion itself looked in a terrible state, the two story building badly needed a lick of paint, the guttering fixed, several thousand windows replacing, a new front door put in and so much more.

Through it was none of these things that prevented Aurora Weasley from entering the old mansion, oh no, after everything he had been through with his two best friends he had nerves of steel.

What was preventing him from going anywhere near the mansion was the large spider's crawling all over which was double the size of the large spiders in the Forbidden Forest.

"Aurora Smith, Aurora Weasley, I do know that tonight is Halloween and that the mansion looks to be haunted along with the large spiders on it and Aurora Weasley's famous phobia of spiders," Mark said stiffly as he gave his two Aurora a pointed look, "But you will both go in there and mansion over while getting rid of any deadly magical beasts and creatures so renovation work can be begun on this building."

"I'll scream like a girl," Aurora Weasley said stiffly as his mind ran through several ideas on how not to go into the spider infested building, "And like you said it is Halloween and we all know what happens in buildings like this one on Halloween Night."

"I agree with Aurora Weasley sir," Aurora said backing up Ron's words, "May we please wait until tomorrow morning? It will also be beneficial to you as well because it would be a lot safer and easier to carry out the mission in the day time."

With his back to the mansion Mark turned and glared at the two new Aurora standing nervously in front of him, a glare was on his face as he sent warning looks at Smith and Weasley.

"Listen here, you will be going in that building tonight and carrying out your mission," Mark said with a glare which could send Severus Snape running for the hills, "The building simply has a few...spiders in it along with being a bit run down and in need of repairs."

A loud scream of terror and pain suddenly came from deep within the old mansion followed by the insane laughter what sounded like an insane murder.

"Right men," Mark said as he shared a look with his equally pale Aurora's, "I think that given the situation we should wait a few hours until sunrise to let everything inside the mansion calm down before entering."

**Until the next prompt...**


	43. I have a Skeleton in mypurse?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Skeleton**

**Pairing: Ginny/Luna**

**A/N: These drabbles/oneshots will be on the short side as I'm doing NaNoWriMo and I also want to keep on posting a new chapters when I can.**

**I have a Skeleton in my...purse?**

Ginny Weasley happily lay in bed basking in the presences of long time lover Luna Lovegood, with a sleepy and relaxed smile she ran her fingers lovingly through Luna's hair making the other girl give a sigh of content.

"Good Morning," Ginny said as she leant down and placed a loving kiss on Luna's button nose, "Sleep well?"

"No, I did not," Luna replied with a pout sounding like a three year old.

"Is everything alright?" Ginny asked as she felt panic for her lover wash over her, "Did you have another nightmare? Did you not sleep well?"

"I am fine, nothing like that," Luna replied with a yawn as she buried herself in Ginny's side, "I have...I have something that has been bothering me for a while now to tell you...I did not want to tell you to begin with as it is personal and embarrassing but..."

"Then do not tell me love," Ginny said as her love for Luna shone brightly in her eyes, "Forget it for now and wait until you're ready."

"No, I can't do that," Luna said as her hand suddenly came out of the blankets and grabbed Ginny's wrist, "Tonight is Halloween night and if I do not tell you about it so we can do something about it then...then it will happen again. I can't take another Halloween with it happening again Ginny."

As her girlfriend broke out into sobs Ginny pulled her into a loving and protective embrace and whispered sweet nothings into Luna's ears.

"Hush, hush love, everything will be alright I promise you," Ginny promised as she rubbed Luna's back in a soothing manor, "If it is that bad and you want to tell me then go ahead, I promise you that I will not judge you love."

Sniffling Luna nodded her head and slowly lifted her head so she was looking into Ginny's eyes. Ginny simply gave her lover a kind and supportive look in reply.

"You...you see when I was really young and little my father...to punish me for misbehaving on Halloween he put...he put that _thing_ into my purse and put several spells on it so I would only ever be able to see or know it was there on Halloween Night," Luna sobbed as she clinged desperately to Ginny, "Daddy won't remove _it_ from my purse and it is scary."

"Why don't you just take it out then?" Ginny asked with a puzzled expression.

"Because one of the spells daddy placed on _it_ was one to prevent me from doing just that," Luna replied as she gazed at Ginny through her tears, "I...If it just showed up in my purse for one night of the year I would not mind but...but it does something so much worse!"

"What does it do?" Ginny asked with a frown as her arms wrapped tighter around Luna's waist, "What can I do to help you?"

With a sob Luna looked up into Ginny's eyes, "It glows! _It_ glows all night long! I can't turn it off!"

"Glows?" Ginny asked suddenly feeling like she had come to a brick wall, "Luna...what are you talking about?"

"Is it not simple to understand Ginny?" Luna asked as she buried her face in Ginny's chest, "I am going to be haunted this Halloween just like so many!"

"Luna love," Ginny said trying to get Luna's attention, "What is it in your purse that scares you so much?"

"A Skeleton!" Luna cried out to the shell shocked Ginny, "Daddy put one of those muggle skeleton key rings that glow in the dark into my purse!"

**Until the next prompt...**


	44. Eight Legged Terror

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Spiders**

**Pairing: No Pairings**

**A/N: These drabbles/oneshots will be on the short side as I'm doing NaNoWriMo and I also want to keep on posting a new chapters when I can.**

**Eight Legged Terror**

"I can do this I can do this I can do this," Ron repeated over and over again as he stared at the Halloween costume before him, "I can do this I can do this..."

"Ron...if you want we can find another Halloween costume to wear to the Halloween party," Harry said sharing a concerned look with Hermione, "Hermione and I just...we thought that this costume would be okay as it involves all three of us in some way."

"No," Ron squeaked out without taking his eyes off of the costume in front of him, "We all agreed on this Halloween Costume, we said we would find the scariest Halloween costume in the whole shop and that is what we are going to wear."

"But Ron," Hermione said with worry showing on her face as clear as day, "What about you? We won't wear it if it scares you this badly."

"I'm fine Hermione, don't worry Harry," Ron said with a nervously gulp as he slowly reached forwards, "Besides I have to get over my phobia of them some time right? Why not start now where it is safe? Besides I have faced a lot worse then...then..._this_."

"We all have Ron but we can easily find something else to wear to the Halloween Party," Hermione said soothingly as she thought for a moment, "Maybe we could go as ourselves? We could go in 'costumes' that would be ourselves, the Golden Trio costumes. We could even start a new trend."

"No thanks Hermione," Ron said with a strained laugh, "I think after everything that has happened to us during our Hogwarts years that we don't want something like Halloween Costumes made after us."

"His right Hermione," Harry said quickly backing Ron up, "I for one have had enough fame and riches and just want to live out my life in peace with you guys."

"I was only trying to cheer Ron up," Hermione pouted through there was a small amused glint in her eyes, "So, are you ready to put on this scary Halloween costume and go to the party?"

"I guess I am as ready as I'll ever be," Ron said as he took a deep breath, his hands wrapped around the head of the costume, "Thanks for letting me be in control guys, I really need to be able to get out and all in this costume."

"No problem mate," Harry said with a grin while Hermione nodded her head, "Now let's go out there and scare everyone!"

With a nervous yet brave nod Ron placed the head of the spider costume on his head.

**Until the next prompt...**


	45. Spooky Spooks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Spooky**

**Pairing: No Pairings**

**A/N: These drabbles/oneshots will be on the short side as I'm doing NaNoWriMo and I also want to keep on posting a new chapters when I can.**

**Spooky Spooks**

Fear coursed through his veins as he laid eyes on the spooky figure in front of him, his eyes slowly drifted up and down scanning over the strange person in front of him only to find that he could see no legs or arms or even any eyes under that spooky white bed sheet.

"W-Who are you?" Dudley stuttered out as he stared at what was basically a floating white sheet in front of him, "P-Potter? Is that you under there? This is not funny!"

Dudley gulped nervously and waited a few minutes for a reply only to get none, his heart pounded like a big brass drum. Nervously Dudley gazed at the eye wholes of the white sheet only to find that he could see no skin or eyes, not even a little sign that Potter or at least a human was under the bed sheet.

"Potter I know you are under there, you and I are the only ones in the whole house and I know for a fact that no one else is in the house at the moment," Dudley said bravely only for the white sheet to continue floating in midair, "Potter! This is not a funny Halloween joke! I do not care if its Halloween tonight, if you do not get yourself out from under there I am going to beat you up so badly!"

As the old Grandfather clock downstairs in the hallway chimed 8pm Dudley felt his anger snap with the chimes of the clock, reaching forwards and grabbed the white bed sheet only to let out a loud scream of terror at what he saw.

Nothing, there was nothing but air under the bed sheet.

With another loud scream of terror Dudley turned and waddled away as fast as he could, too caught up in his own fear he never looked back to see his laughing cousin removing his invisibility cloak.

**Until the next prompt...**


	46. Horror Movies can be Romanic too

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Terrify**

**Pairing: Draco and Harry**

**A/N: These drabbles/oneshots will be on the short side as I'm doing NaNoWriMo and I also want to keep on posting a new chapters when I can.**

**Horror Movies can be Romanic too**

Draco sat in front of the muggle contraption his boyfriend had called a Television with a wide grin on his face, when they had decided to watch something called a 'Horror Movie' together for Halloween in the Room of Requirements instead of going to the Halloween Ball and being surrounded by fangirls, Pansy and Ginny Draco was been unsure, especially as it had something to do with touching something _muggle_ but now he was loving it.

As screams, shouts, knives and blood splattered across the glowing box in front of them Draco continued to sit on the sofa stone still, not moving a single muscle, with a silly grin on his face.

'I think I need to start making a habit of watching scary movies on Halloween with my boyfriend' Draco thought as he looked down to where Harry was hidden against his side turned away from the television 'I think I have a new love for Horror movies.'

"Is it over yet?" Harry's scared voice squeaked out from within Draco's arm as that was where he had hid his face, "Is it the happy ending yet?"

"No love, it is at the most scariest part yet, it just keeps getting scarier and scarier," Draco replied as he placed a loving kiss on Harry's forehead and wrapped an arm around Harry in loving comfort, "You just snuggle with me, I will protect you."

"Thank you Draco," Harry replied as he clinged tightly to Draco, "Thank you, I know I can trust you to protect me love."

As Draco turned his attention back to the movie where the rolling credits where playing he pressed the 'rewatch' button, or whatever it was that Harry had taught him, and allowed the movie to play again and again.

Draco now loved Halloween Horror Movies, and to think they had started this Halloween Night out as just friends. Draco had to wonder just how far he could get with Harry if he played muggle horror movies all the time; after all he wanted to keep Harry with him forever.

**Until the next prompt...**


	47. Trick-Or-Treat Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Trick-Or-Treat**

**Pairing: No Pairings**

**A/N: These drabbles/oneshots will be on the short side as I'm doing NaNoWriMo and I also want to keep on posting a new chapters when I can.**

**Trick-Or-Treat Preparations**

"I WILL NOT DO IT!" Severus Snape roared out in anger as he glared at his employer, "Are you insane? Are you trying to give the brats a heart attack?"

"Now now Severus do not be like that," Albus replied taking no notice of Severus' rant as he picked out a practically large lemon drop from his tin, "I thought it would be quiet a good idea, it would help the children to learn how muggles sometimes celebrates Halloween."

"Then why can I not be the grumpy git who never answers the front door eating all the sweets himself," Severus ranted as he gave Albus a death glare only for the aged Headmaster to brush it off, "You have every other member of staff going along-"

"I haven't been able to get the some of the ghosts or our dear caretaker to agree-"

"With this so why do I have to play along?" Severus said as he shot a warning glare at Albus.

"I thought that you would find it easiest to take part seeing as you did live in a muggle area as a child," Albus replied ignoring the look of pure anger on Severus' face, "Besides you did not mind to begin with, I believe your words when I first suggested this idea was 'Great, just give me the stupid sweets so I can dump them in a bowl outside my room, the brats can help themselves.'"

"That was before I knew you wanted me to answer the door to my _personal_ quarters," Severus replied as he gave Albus a pointed look, "And before you told us that we would _have to_ wear costumes!"

"I do not see the problem there either," Albus said as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth, "I believe that Minerva is quiet taken with being a cat and that Roland is happy being a golden snitch, even Hagrid is excited as he gets to dress up as a dragon."

"Well I am not Minerva or Roland or Hagrid and I do not want to wear a costume _you_ picked out for me," Severus said with a furious glare, "Just look at me! What was you thinking when you spelled it onto me!"

"Well you would not pick a costume for yourself," Albus replied as he looked Severus' costume over, "And I think your costume looks lovely on you Severus, I allowed you to have one of the beset Halloween costumes we have."

"You spelled it so I could not take it off until tomorrow morning."

"I did not want you to not have any fun my dear boy," Albus replied happily, "Now then I have to check on several other staff members so if-"

"Albus!" Severus cried out, "You can't leave me dressed as a pink fairy ballerina! What will the students think?"

As Albus quickly left the dungeons he dodged a pointy and sharp pink sparkly wand that was aimed at his head with the words 'property of Severus Snape' written on it.

Severus was sure he would not enjoy this Halloween.

**Until the next prompt...**


	48. Visiting Spirits

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Werewolf**

**Pairing: No Pairings**

**A/N: These drabbles/oneshots will be on the short side as I'm doing NaNoWriMo and I also want to keep on posting a new chapters when I can.**

**Visiting Spirits**

Harry stared at the person in front of him with wide eyes; he blinked once only for the person to stay there, he tried to blink again and shook his head only for the person to stay as solid and as real as before.

"You are real," Harry said slowly as he gazed into a pair of warm and familiar eyes, "I...I thought...you"

"That I had died?" came the soft tender words causing Harry to stiffen and nod his head, "Well that is half true and half a lie pup."

"You...what do you mean?" Harry asked with wide eyes as he stared up at Remus Lupin, "You are dead, your will came into effect and I am looking after Teddy for you...am...am I not doing a good enough job of raising him?"

Much to Harry's shock and surprise Remus began to laugh, that oh ever so familiar laugh that made Harry want to burst out laughing himself. It warmed his heart to see his honouree uncle standing in front of him laughing and smiling.

"No no no pup, you are doing a great job of raising our littlest pup, in fact you are doing an even better job than possible," Remus said kindly as he nodded towards Harry's right arm which was covered by a large thick coat.

"I...I just got in from dropping Teddy off at his Halloween party," Harry said softly as he placed a nervous hand upon his right hand shoulder, "It...It is Halloween you know."

"I know pup, oh by Merlin do I know," Remus said softly as he drifted closer to Harry.

Gulping nervously Harry stayed frozen to the spot as he gazed up into Remus' eyes, for some reason he could not move or run or hide yet he did not feel the fear or need within him to do so. Instead he simply allowed Remus to stand in front of him and place a loving hand on his check to which he lent into.

"You have made me so proud, you have made your parents, Sirius, your grandparents, Tonks, I and everyone else ever so proud," Remus said softly as he gave a soft smile and rubbed Harry's check lovingly, "For that reason and others along with your past that I have been allowed to visit you this Halloween night."

"You...you mean why it is why you are half dead and half alive for?" Harry asked nervously as he took a deep breath forcing himself to relax through his left hand kept itself firmly wrapped around his wand.

"Yes, I was allowed to visit you tonight and make sure you knew just how much everyone loves you and how proud we are of you," Remus said with a sad yet loving expression on his face, "And to tell you off for not looking after yourself enough."

"I can't help it," Harry answered as he suddenly felt the need to defend himself so he would not look bad in front of his uncle Moony, "And I guess you can only stick around for tonight? What with Halloween being the Night of the Dead and all that."

"You are right as always pup," Remus replied with a sad sigh, "I can only stay for a few hours, I do not want Teddy seeing me, I do not want him to..."

"I understand and I promise to keep this meeting secret," Harry replied softly as he motioned over to the kitchen table, "Marauder Remus Lupin would you do me the honours of joining me this Halloween night for a few alcoholic beverages and a chat about a few things?"

With a playful smirk on his face Remus replied, "Why I would love to my dear pup."

**Until the next prompt...**


	49. Dreaded Family Halloween

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Wicked**

**Pairing: No Pairings**

**A/N: These drabbles/oneshots will be on the short side as I'm doing NaNoWriMo and I also want to keep on posting a new chapters when I can.**

**Dreaded Family Halloween**

"Harry, what is wrong?" Hermione asked softly as she and Ron sat down besides Harry, "I thought you would be excited about the Halloween Feast tomorrow, and have you not heard? The Headmaster is allowing families, both muggle and magical, into Hogwarts to celebrate Halloween and spend time with each other now that the war is over."

"You killed the Dark Lord mate," Ron said patting Harry roughly on the back, "You should be happy and off somewhere chasing that boyfriend of yours."

"That is the problem," Harry replied as he groaned into his hands, "You know that the student's families are coming tomorrow so they can spend all of the weekend with each other?"

"I know!" Ron cried out excitedly, "It's awesome to think that we get to see our families at Hogwarts during the year!"

"It is if you are not me," Harry groaned as he rubbed his temples, "I got a message from Dumbledore just a few moments ago telling me that my family is coming to Hogwarts for Halloween too."

"Wicked!" Ron cried out happily, "That is great mate! You will get to show them everything you have done, let them meet your friends and show them the castle!"

"Ron is right Harry, you should be happy," Hermione said with a sly look at Ron, "Through I think the world has ended as I am agreeing with Ron."

"Hey!"

"It is good as you think it is," Harry said cutting Ron's and Hermione's argument off, "My family...Guys the Dursleys are coming to Hogwarts for Halloween."

"Ah," Ron said awucadly as he shared a look with Hermione, "Not so wicked then is it?"

"Well it could be worse," Hermione said with a shrug of her shoulders, "At least with them coming here you are protected and-"

"And you get to play tricks on them and get away with it as you can just say it's for Halloween!" Ron cried out excitedly.

Hermione let out a loud groan of despair as Ron and Harry shared an evil look with each other.

**Until the next prompt...**

**This chapter was 'wicked' hard to write! Lol I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!**


	50. Zombie Harry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Halloween Boot Camp Challenge! Wish me luck as this will be my first time writing for a boot camp!**

**Prompt Used: Zombie**

**Pairing: No Pairings**

**A/N: These drabbles/oneshots will be on the short side as I'm doing NaNoWriMo and I also want to keep on posting a new chapters when I can.**

**Zombie Harry**

"Have you decided what you are going to be for Halloween?" Sirius asked as he sat down in front of his Godson, "I know that Remus is dressing Teddy up as a bar of chocolate."

"I know," Harry said tiredly as he motioned down to the material in his lap, "Apparently only the best will do which is why I am making Teddy's Halloween costume by hand."

"At least Remus trusts you with a chocolate bar," Sirius joked playfully only to get a low groan, "What?"

"Bad joke Siri, really bad joke," Harry said dryly as he turned back to the costume he was making, "No."

"No what?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"No in answer to your question," Harry repeated as he carefully made little yet strong stitches, "I have not even started to think about my own Halloween costume, I have been too even think about what I will be this Halloween. Remember that everyone wants me to make their Halloween and Christmas costumes and outfits this year after seeing our robes last year?"

"Well if you do not mind me saying so those robes you made where excellent, you really did yourself proud," Sirius said comfortingly, "How much do you have left to do?"

With a heavy sigh Harry pointed to the many bags in the corner of the room, looking at them Sirius frowned as he noticed just how many and full the bags where. Turning back to look at his Godson Sirius' worry only grew when he noticed the large bags under Harry's eyes, the pale shaky hands and the exhaustion that just seemed to roll off of Harry in waves.

"How many have you made?" Sirius asked with a worried frown, "How long have you been at this?"

"Well...Teddy's Halloween costume is the last one, after this costume I have finished all 100 Halloween costumes," Harry answered as he finished off the last stitch of the chocolate bar costume, "Now I just have to make 150 Christmas robes to make."

"Alright, that is it," Sirius said standing up, "No more!"

"What do you mean Padfoot?" Harry asked in confusion as he checked over Teddy's finished Halloween costume."

"Those idiots can wait for their Christmas robes, the House Elves can deliver the Halloween costumes," Sirius ordered as he grabbed hold of Harry and pulled him into a tight fatherly hug, "As for you, we are going to get some food in you, then put you on the bed and you will tell me where I can find the old ratty clothes."

"Sounds like a great idea," Harry said tiredly as he leant into the hug, "But why do you want to know where the old clothes are?"

"For your Halloween Costume of course," Sirius said with a grin as he ruffled Harry's hair, "This Halloween I am going to be making your Halloween costume!"

"Oh no," Harry said in playful horror causing Sirius to roll his eyes, "What am I going to be?"

"With my skills at making costume? Nothing fancy," Sirius admitted getting a chuckle out of Harry, "You already look the part so I'm just going to find you some clothes to fit the look we are going for."

"Sirius!" Harry pouted at his Godfather's rambling.

"Alright alright," chuckled Sirius as he smiled at Harry, "For this Halloween you are going to be a Zombie!"

**The End.**

**And that is the last of the prompts for this Boot Camp :3 I hope you all enjoyed my go at my very first Boot Camp. I'm pretty proud of myself for being able to complete this Boot Camp.**

**Until the next fic!**


End file.
